Remember the reason why
by Lolaluna
Summary: Il est là, cet imbécile heureux, à faire le coq, à parader. Par Merlin, c'est à croire que la grâce divine m'avait touché lorsque j'ai mis fin à notre histoire! D'ailleurs, je vais même arrêter de penser à lui... De le regarder... Demain. Peut-être.SBOC
1. It's been a while

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

**_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit, donc si jamais j'ai perdu la main, arrêtez moi tout de suite, je ne vous en voudrais pas! Au cas où ce que j'écris n'est pas totalement à jeter aux orties et arrive à vous arracher un sourire, faîtes le moi savoir de même, j'ai des chapitres tout prêts en réserve... ;)_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture..._**

* * *

_Poudlard, une salle de classe bruyante et bondée…_

- C'est vulgaire!

- Rhooo! Tout de suite!

- C'est VULGAIRE!

- C'est bon, c'était une simple réflexion disons que j'ai pensé à haute voix…

Sirius, sur cette justification, se calla un peu plus dans sa chaise, et adressa un sourire lumineux à celle qui lui faisait face.

- Ça n'excuse en rien tes propos Black! Ça confirme juste que TU es vulgaire.

Il s'agissait de Lorinda Eagle. Grande, mince, une chevelure d'ébène, et un regard noisette mis en valeur par une frange droite et épaisse, Lorinda était un joli brin de fille. Un peu sombre, peut être, un peu cynique aussi… Mais indéniablement mignonne.

La jeune femme considérait le maraudeur, les sourcils froncés, le regard noir. A cet instant, elle se souvenait clairement de tout ce qui l'avait poussé à mettre un point final à leur histoire.

- Black?! Tu m'appelles Black! S'exclama le jeune homme en se renversant à l'arrière, une main portée au front et l'autre crispée sur sa poitrine, mimant une douloureuse agonie.

- Après tout ce temps, tu devrais pourtant savoir que ça m'insupporte! Reprit il, en retrouvant son sérieux.

- Mais justement…

- Tu es méchante. Tu l'as toujours été… Tu seras sûrement réincarnée en bonzaï!

Lorinda sentit chaque muscle de son corps se crisper. Pourtant, elle se maîtrisa, et répondit sur le ton de la conversation.

- Très bien! Je suis méchante, tu es vulgaire. Maintenant on va peut être pouvoir commencer à bosser?

- Dis tout de suite que je te gêne dans ton travail!

- Notre travail Black. Je te rappelle qu'on nous a collés ensemble. Et oui, tu me gênes, je confirme.

- C'est la meilleure! C'est toi qui m'as agressé d'entrée, et…

- TU M'AS DEMANDE S'IL ETAIT POSSIBLE QUE MC GONAGALL SOIT VIERGE ALORS QUE TON POSTERIEUR N'AVAIT MÊME PAS TOUCHE LA CHAISE!!

- Hé! J'essayais juste de briser la glace! Asociale…

Lorinda passa une main sur son visage. Et dire qu'il allait sur ses dix huit ans… Décidément, il en était à un point de non retour! A l'époque où elle sortait avec lui, Sirius était déjà un sale gosse, mais avec l'âge il semblait même qu'il régressait!

- Impossible de faire avaler à Mc Gonagall que Jade avait des difficultés…

Lily, qui venait d'arriver à leur table, s'y assit en lançant un regard blasé à son amie.

- …« Et de plus Miss Evans, Mr Lupin est un élève studieux qui se fera un plaisir, j'en suis sûre, de secourir votre amie … » et gnagnagna… Poursuivit-elle en singeant sa professeur.

Lorinda soupira. C'était bien sa veine…

- Et je suppose que Jade ne t'a pas trop soutenu?

- Ha! Cette espèce d'hypocrite! Tu penses bien que non, elle était trop contente de se retrouver avec Remus…

- Donc…

- Conclusion…

- On va devoir se le taper, conclurent sinistrement les deux jeunes femmes en coulant un regard noir vers Sirius.

Celui-ci, les bras passés derrière la nuque, leur sourit narquoisement.

- Pendant deux semaines! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Lily et Lorinda s'entreregardèrent. Ça allait certainement être les deux semaines les plus longues de leurs vies… Lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall avait annoncé des travaux dirigés s'étalant sur deux semaines, tous s'étaient réjouis. La donne avait quelque peut changer lorsque la sorcière avait ajouté que les groups étaient déjà définis… C'était ainsi que Lily et Lorinda écopait de quinze jours de Sirius Black, fait qui mettait Lorinda d'autant plus sur les nerfs, étant donné qu'elle était sortie avec lui lors de sa sixième année, et que depuis les relations qu'ils entretenaient étaient plutôt… Glaciales. Bien sûr, Lily avait tenté de se débarrasser de l'importun en le remplaçant par son amie, Jade Xuang, mais Mc Gonagald s'était montrée inflexible…

- Cachez votre joie! S'exclama Sirius.

- C'est intérieur… Marmonna Lorinda.

- Vous allez, voir on va s'éclater! Et en plus, avec nos trois cerveaux réunis, vous pouvez être sûres qu'on va décrocher une mention.

Malgré elles, les deux jeunes femmes sourirent à son compliment. C'était comme ça. Sirius trouvait toujours l'endroit où ça fait mal… Ou plutôt, là où ça fait du bien. Et Lorinda était bien placée pour le savoir. Sirius, elle le connaissait bien maintenant. Avant qu'elle ne sorte avec lui, elle le regardait avec mépris; ce n'était qu'un attardé indigne d'elle. Puis, il avait commencé à la courtiser. Elle s'était alors mise à dire à qui voulait l'entendre que « jamais elle ne sortirait avec Black, cet espèce d'imbécile finit au pipi, qui avait été bercé trop près du mur, etc.… ». Pourtant, il fallait bien avouer que Sirius savait y faire. Après avoir tâté le terrain pendant quelques jours, il s'était vite aperçu que Lorinda avait, tout au fond, un cœur d'artichaut. Et il faut bien avouer que sur ce coup là, il l'avait joué fine mouche… En effet, après avoir éloigné les trois autres Maraudeurs, il avait déposé un chaton (préalablement acheté à Pré-au-lard) entre les branches d'un chêne, non loin de la clairière où étudiait Lorinda. Alertée, par les cris du chat, la jeune femme avait accouru pour trouver un Sirius jouant ( à la perfection) l'affolement, et l'extrême inquiétude…

_- Ça fait vingt minutes que j'essaye de le faire descendre! _S'était il exclamé au bord de l'hystérie.

_- Tu as essayé le wingardium au moins?_

_- Bien sûr! Mais il n'arrête pas de bouger! Oh je me sens tellement impuissant! _

_- Black… C'est qu'un greffier!_

Il avait alors regardé la jeune femme avec un profond dégoût_._

_- Je n'auras jamais cru ça de toi!_

_- Non, mais on va arriver à le faire descendre ton chat, t'inquiètes pas, mais calme toi par Merlin!_

Et c'est bien ce qui s'était passé; dès le premier _wingardium leviosa _, Lorinda était parvenue à faire redescendre le chaton de son arbre. Sirius s'était alors mis à câliner allègrement la pauvre petite boule de poils, et à remercier chaudement Lorinda. Durant les jours qui avaient suivis, elle s'était renseignée à plusieurs reprises sur la santé du chat. De là était né un rapprochement entre Sirius et la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle repensait à cet épisode, Lorinda ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait vraiment été naïve.

Aujourd'hui, elle regardait son ancien amoureux, et malgré elle, elle se disait qu'après tout, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher: qui n'aurait pas succombé à Sirius? Il était beau, c'était vrai: brun ténébreux, un regard unique, à la fois enjôleur et perçant, des traits fins, presque féminins, contrebalancés par une mâchoire carrée et un menton volontaire, et surtout un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. Mais au-delà du physique, Sirius Black c'était une personnalité. Capable de faire rire n'importe quel dépressif, d'une intelligence et d'un finesse hors normes, Sirius n'était pas n'importe qui.

Face à ces pensées, Lorinda se demanda finalement, pourquoi tout s'était si mal terminé entre eux…

- A quoi tu penses?

La jeune femme sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Sirius lui adressait un sourire engageant, tout en farfouillant dans ses notes.

Durant un instant, Lorinda pensa à lui répondre quelque chose dans le genre: « A nous deux. Oh pourquoi ça s'est terminé si mal? Regarde moi, aujourd'hui je brûle de désir pour toi! Oh prends moi, oh prends moi… » mais se ressaisit bien vite.

- Au sujet. Vous avez une idée?

- Des tonnes! Intervint Lily, enthousiaste.

- Bien, on t'écoute.

Mais à peine la jeune femme avait elle ouvert la bouche qu'une tornade blonde débarqua vers les trois élèves, et vint coller son séant juste sur le bureau de Sirius. Maëlle Fergus était sans conteste l'une des plus jolie fille de Serdaigle. Elle n'était qu'en cinquième année, pourtant son visage présentait des traits d'une maturité et d'une finesse exceptionnelles. De plus, très grande, mince, les yeux bleus et une crinière bouclée, la jeune fille ne passait pas inaperçue. A cet instant précis, elle fixait Sirius d'un regard alangui, tout en lui souriant de toutes ses dents perlées. Le Gryffondor ne tarda pas à répondre à son sourire.

- Flitwick m'a envoyé donner une enveloppe à MacGonagall… Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix claire et chantante.

- C'était une très bonne idée… On se retrouve à la bibliothèque ce soir?

Le visage de Maëlle sembla s'illuminer.

- Oh… Oui! Ce soir, parfait!

La Serdaigle avait perdu ses moyens en un instant…

- Très bien… On dit 20H00?

- Oui! Ce soir, 20H00, parfait!

Lily se pencha vers Lorinda:

- Si elle dit encore une fois « parfait » je fais en sorte que ses dents s'incrustent dans son palais …

- Oui, parfait! Je dois y aller, sinon MacGonagald va se poser des questions…

Puis, la jeune fille se leva maladroitement, cogna dans l'angle de la table, adressa un vague signe de la main à Sirius et disparut.

Lily et Lorinda s'entreregardèrent.

- Quoi? Demanda Sirius.

- Oh rien, si ce n'est que je pense sincèrement à fonder l'association anti-Sirius Black… Répliqua Lorinda, l'air détaché.

- Je dois avoué que ça a quelque chose d'impressionnant! S'exclama Lily. Incontestablement, impressionnant… C'est inné, ou bien ça tient à des années de travail? Sincèrement, c'est quoi le secret?

Sirius lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- Demande à ta copine, elle doit savoir…

Lorinda pâlit.

- C'est le genre de réflexion que j'ai du mal à accepter, alors à l'avenir abstiens toi Black.

- Et toi tu sais que c'est le genre de chose que je ne peux pas faire… Je veux dire, l'abstinence…

- Pour le coup, le mot exact aurait été abstention.

- Certes, mais ça ne cadrait pas avec ma vanne. Si j'avais dit « abstention », ça n'aurait pas sous entendu qu'autrefois, toi et moi (clin d'œil appuyé)… Ni à quel point tu avais aimé ça…

JBAM!

C'était partit. Certainement l'une des plus impressionnante gifle que Poudlard ait vu. Durant un instant, sonné, Sirius secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Toute la classe s'était tut, et observait Lorinda, qui s'était levée, tremblante de rage, et qui dardait un regard flamboyant sur Sirius Black.

Contre toute attente, le jeune homme, tout en se massant la mâchoire, répliqua:

- J'imagine que si j'avais utilisé « abstention », tu n'aurais pas fait ça non plus…

Lorinda ne releva pas.

- Tu sais quoi Black? Si j'avais tant aimé que ça, je serais peut être pas partie.

C'est le moment que choisit le professeur MacGonagall pour intervenir.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ici?!

Lorinda et Sirius ne répondirent rien et se contentèrent de fixer le sol, furieux l'un contre l'autre.

- Bien! Devant toute cette éloquence je me vois contrainte de vous mettre tous trois en retenue!

Lily eut un léger sursaut de surprise.

- Non, professeur, intervint Lorinda, Lily n'y est absolument pour rien!

La sorcière lança un regard suspicieux à son élève, puis reporta son attention sur Sirius.

- Black?

- Elle n'y est pour rien, tout est de notre faute, confirma-t-il.

A l'emploi de « notre », les mâchoires de Lorinda se crispèrent, mais elle ne répliqua pas.

- Bien, Eagle et Black, ce soir 20H00, dans mon bureau.

Si la tension n'avait pas été palpable, Lily se serait amusée à ajouter:

« - Parfait! »

Mais la situation n'était vraiment pas propice…

* * *

- Il s'est avéré que Mr Lupin était collé ce soir avec le devoir de rendre trois parchemins de lignes, et que Mr Potter et Miss Xuang étaient _également _collés, avec pour tâche récurer les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée au coton tige… Les possibilités de punition étant restreintes, je me suis donc vue obligée de vous faire nettoyer les vitraux du couloir Est du dernier étage de la tour Nord!

Cela faisait in dix minutes que Sirius et Lorinda suivaient le professeur de Métamorphose à travers les dédales de Poudlard, portant éponges, brosses et grattoirs, attendant que la sentence tombe. Lorsque la sorcière annonça le verdict, tous deux ne purent retenir un cri de protestation.

- Mais Professeur, même les elfes refusent de le faire! S'exclama Sirius, outré.

En effet, le couloir Est se situait au même niveau que la volière, et c'était un fait établi, après des heures de voyages à affronter vents et marées, les chouettes et autres hiboux avaient pris l'habitude de _déféquer _copieusement sur les vitraux du couloir, montrant ainsi leur mécontentement ou leur soulagement, c'était selon…

- Mais justement Black! Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse! Vous avez toutes les nuits de la semaine, tâchez d'être performants…

Et sans plus de discours, la directrice de Gryffondor tourna les talons, et s'éloigna de sa démarche souple et élégante.

Restez seuls, les deux élèves jaugèrent du regard l'étendue des dégâts…

- On est pas sorti de l'auberge, conclut sinistrement Sirius

- J'arrive pas à y croire… Quand je pense que j'ai encore deux pages de parchemins à rédiger pour Binns…

- Ouais… Et dire que tout ça est de ta faute… Asséna le jeune homme, l'air détaché.

Lorinda lui lança un regard torve.

- T'es gonflé Black, Répliqua-t-elle sèchement, je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi si tout est parti de travers!

- J'imagine que tu parles du fait que tu m'aies giflé?

- Parfaitement oui! Tu cherchais à me faire sortir de mes gonds, et tu y es arrivé, alors ne vient pas me dire que c'est de ma faute si à -15°C on gratte de la merde de piaf au lieu de pioncer au chaud!

Sur ce, la jeune femme se saisit fermement d'un grattoir et entreprit de décoller bruyamment les excréments d'oiseaux d'un vitrail.

Il faisait en effet très froid, et le grincement que produisait le grattoir de Lorinda, ainsi que l'humeur massacrante de la jeune femme, ne donnait guère envie à Sirius de s'atteler à la tâche… Pourtant, après avoir prié Merlin de lui donner la force de se contenir, il se mit à laver les vitres à son tour.

* * *

Vers minuit, c'est avec bonheur qu'il entendit le bruit du grattoir de sa camarade diminuer, puis s'arrêter totalement. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la jeune femme s'asseoir contre le mur sous son vitrail, et frotter énergiquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il l'ignora superbement, et poursuivit sa besogne. Cette bêcheuse souffrait? Tant mieux! Il lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir giflé… Pourtant, la buée que produisait la respiration de la jeune femme et le fait qu'elle ne reprenne pas le travail, finirent par attirer son attention.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'y'a? Ça va pas? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Rien, tout va très bien, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot Eagle, si ça va pas-tu le dis, on arrête, point!

Lorinda le fusilla du regard.

- Je t'ai pas demandé la messe, okay? Fiche moi la paix!

- Sache que je compte pas me taper tout le boulot tout seul!

- C'est pourtant ce que tu mériterais!

- Okay! Chacun pense qu'il est là par la faute de l'autre, on va pas revenir là-dessus! Moi aussi je préférerais être ailleurs je te signale!

Lorinda eut un rire moqueur.

- Comme avec Maëlle par exemple? Qui aurait cru que tu te mettrais à les prendre au berceau…

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- C'est que ça alors? Une sorte de crise de jalousie?

Piquée, la jeune femme se redressa et planta ses prunelles pâles dans le regard de Sirius. Le jeune homme avait toujours trouvé beaucoup d'attrait à ces yeux là… Oh bien sûr il ne pouvait pas prétendre que c'était la chose qui l'avait le plus attiré chez Lorinda, mais les yeux brun très clair avaient quelque chose d'indiscutablement envoûtant …

- Eh bah, toi t'as peur de rien au moins! S'exclama-t-elle, offusquée.

Sirius éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la jeune femme.

- Eh bien Eagle! Je m'attendais à un peu plus de répartie venant de ta part! Mais cette constipation verbale ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais…

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et l'air très sérieux, souffla:

- … Tu es jalouse.

- Je ne suis pas JALOUSE!

- Ooouh! De mieux en mieux! Tes arguments sont vraiment… Percutants! Se moqua le jeune homme, goguenard.

- Et jalouse de quoi d'abord? Hein? De qui? D'une prépuberte niaise au possible et totalement persuadée d'être tombée sur le prince charmant?! Ha! Laisse moi rire Black! Vociféra Lorinda.

Sirius remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de la jeune femme; Quelque chose de douloureux, de crispé… Il dû l'observer trop intensément car Lorinda détourna les yeux. La Gryffondor se leva et fit face à la fenêtre qu'elle peinait à laver, un moment plus tôt. D'épaisses volutes de fumée s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte. A la lumière de la lune, Sirius remarqua que ses cheveux noir corbeau prenaient des reflets bleutés.

- Non…

Le jeune homme crut d'abord avoir rêvé tant la voix de Lorinda était basse, mais bientôt les lèvres de la jeune femme, assombries par froid, remuèrent de nouveau.

- Non, certainement pas, moi, j'ai déjà donné.

Avant que Sirius n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Lorinda cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, et enchaîna:

- Je suis crevée… Il… Il fait trop froid. On continu demain d'accord?

Une fois de plus, elle ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de répondre; elle tourna les talons, et d'un pas pressé, disparut dans les ténèbres. Resté seul au milieu du couloir, Sirius envoya un coup de pied rageur dans une brosse.

* * *

**(POV Sirius)**

J'aime autant vous dire qu'elle va m'entendre… Ramener tout le matériel de nettoyage à Rusard en pleine nuit, dans le froid et le vent, n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai apprécié à proprement parler. Encore, si y'avait eu que ça… Mais non, y'a fallu qu'en plus je ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit. J'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle… Oh, vous méprenez pas! Je pensais pas à elle de _cette _façon! Non, en fait j'essayais de lister toutes les tortures qu'il me plairait de lui faire subir. Eagle a toujours été la reine des emmerdeuses, mais pour le coup elle a fait fort; et je dois dire que si la gifle m'était resté en travers de la gorge, le fait de me planter tout seul en pleine colle ne passe pas du tout… Quand je pense que la petite Maëlle m'a attendu pendant une heure! Bon, l'important est que ça soit réglé de ce côté-là… Oui, parce que pour tout vous dire, la première chose que j'ai fait hier soir en rentrant, c'est d'envoyer un hiboux à ma jolie gamine de Serdaigle… Ou j'ai été très convainquant, ou bien elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée, car à peine Praline ( c'est le mon hibou, mais je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai nommé… Remus est parfois tellement niais! Perso, je préférais largement Duboudin…) était parti qu'il revenait avec la réponse de Miss Serdaigle, toute embaumée de Lilas. Vous l'avez deviné, elle acceptait ET mes excuses, ET de ressortir avec moi. Parfois, j'adore ma vie… Mais laissons ces considérations euphoriques de côté, car pour l'instant, je m'apprête à entrer dans la Grande salle et passer un sacré savon à Eagle… La salle est relativement calme. J'aperçois la tête blonde et bouclée de Maëlle au loin… Chaque chose en son temps. A la table des Gryffondors, c'est la chevelure flamboyante d'Evans qui attire mon regard. Elle menace James avec une brioche… Qu'Est-ce qu'il lui a fait qui puisse mériter autant de violence? A côté d'elle se trouve Xuang. Si elle n'était pas en extase devant Remus, c'est sûrement elle que je draguerais… Ah! La voilà… Je viens d'apercevoir Eagle. La pauvre fille est en train de regarder son reflet dans une petite cuillère. Je m'assois à ses côtés.

- N'essaye pas de te rassurer en te disant que ton reflet est déformé, il n'est pas si loin de la réalité…

- Dégage.

On en est qu'à l'échauffement et elle réagit déjà! J'adore…

- Bien dormi?

- Dégage.

- Moi, beaucoup moins bien; vois tu, l'image de Rusard en pyjama restait obstinément imprimée devant mes yeux…

Elle sourit. Sans me regarder, mais elle sourit. J'hallucine ou bien?

- Vraiment très heureux que ça te fasse rire, parce que moi j'ai moyennement aimé me trimballer _tout_ le matos _tout_ seul, dans _tout_ Poudlard!

- Désolée.

Entre nous, elle en a pas l'air du tout… Elle touille ses céréales, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Excuse moi, mais ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça! On est collé tous les deux, moi pas plus que toi! Alors refais moi un coup comme ça, et je…

Oula, pas bon, elle vient de se lever brusquement en renversant son bol sur elle, rendant son chemisier _totalement_ transparent…On parie combien que ça va être de ma faute?

Elle regarde sa chemise trempée avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, puis les relève vers moi. 'Croyez qu'elle a remarqué que je la matais?

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU REGARDES?

Okay, elle a remarqué…

- Je… (je voulais dire: « je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise », mais elle m'a coupé…)

- JE ME SUIS EXCUSEE, QUE VEUX-TU DE PLUS?

Toute la salle est tournée vers nous. « Apprenez la discrétion en 10 leçons avec Lorinda Eagle! » Ouh! Je la hais!

- Mais enfin arrête! Tu…

Et une fois de plus elle ne me laisse pas l'occasion de terminer ma phrase; elle enjambe le banc, et, furibonde, quitte la salle à grandes enjambées.

C'est oppressant ce silence, vraiment! Je remarque alors que je suis complètement tassé sur moi-même. Je me redresse dignement, et lance un regard circulaire à la salle.

- Et bah quoi?


	2. Start again

**_Et voilà, deuxième chapitre en ligne, c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut arrêter les reviews! Je suis désolée si le changement de point de vue dérange certaine, mais je peux plus changer maintenant, et puis vous allez voir, on s'y habitue! Je suis contente que Lorinda vous plaise! J'espère bien vous la faire découvrir davantage au fil des chapitres... Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça donne envie de s'accrocher et de continuer!! Bonne lecture..._**

* * *

**(POV Sirius)**

Elle s'est changé. Elle porte une chemise noire, totalement en désaccord avec le règlement. Elle pourrait bien tomber dans le lac, y'aurait pas moyen de revoir son soutien-gorge tant le tissus est épais. Pfff… Coincée. Ça fait bien cinq minutes qu'on est assis dans le cours de McGo, et elle n'a pas daigné me regarder une seule fois. Lily ne semble pas être gênée le moins du monde par la tension ambiante. Bon, aller, je me lance.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir que Lorinda lève les yeux au ciel, et que Lily pousse un « oh?! » ironiquement étonné. Foutue solidarité féminine… Mais je décide de ne pas relever, j'ai bien trop la classe pour ça…

- Imaginez une sorte de numéro…

- Un numéro? Un numéro magique… Avec chapeau, lapin et tutti quanti! Mais oui, quelle originalité Black!

Je coule un regard méprisant à Lily.

- Avant que Carotella ne me coupe, je disais que nous pourrions monter un numéro comique reposant sur un enchaînement de métamorphoses, qu'en dites vous?

Si Lily m'avait d'abord lancé un regard assassin, ma proposition semble la radoucir, voire même l'_intéresser… _Même Lorinda semble m'accorder un semblant d'attention. Ragaillardi, je continu sur ma lancée.

- Imaginez! Tout le monde va vouloir faire l'exposé de tout ce qu'il a appris depuis sa première année, ça sera long et barbant, tandis que nous…

Une fois de plus, pas le temps de finir! Quoique cette fois soit encore pire, car ce n'est pas l'une des deux chiardes qui me servent de partenaires qui m'interrompt, mais Alexander Firth… Et alors me direz vous? Et bien il se trouve qu'Alexander est le genre de gars qui adore se mesurer aux Maraudeurs et nous faire passer pour des guignols; c'est l'un des meilleurs élèves de septième année (loin, loin derrière moi, n'exagérons rien!), il est batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il est serviable, sympathique (et Merlin sait à quel point ça me blesse de penser ça!), loyal, une fois Irina Cook a dit qu'il embrassait mieux que moi (j'ai toujours pensé que cette fille n'était qu'une traînée…), et, accessoirement, c'est le nouveau petit copain de Lorinda. Je le hais.

- Hé Loé!

« Loé »? Personne n'a jamais appelé Eagle « Loé » à part moi! D'ailleurs, elle a dû capter mon indignation, car elle rougit un peu.

- Salut Alex.

Beuark. Il l'embrasse. Si je vomis, ça fait quoi?

- Salut Black!

Il me tend la main, je la lui sers à lui en briser les os.

- Firth…

- Hey! Lily! Tu vas bien?

Il se penche vers Evans et la sert brièvement dans ses bras. Pourvu que James l'ai vu, pourvu que James l'ai vu! Yes! James l'a vu… Ça va être sa fête ce soir sur le terrain!

- On se voit ce soir?

Il regarde Lorinda de ses yeux bleus pétillants de vice. Si on était pas là, il la dévorerait sur place…

- Ce soir? Hé bien je… non, ça va être difficile, je suis toujours collée!

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Je rêve là, ou il m'a regardé comme s'il… m'en voulait?

- A la limite, on peut toujours se retrouver après, demain c'est samedi, et…

J'ai arrêté d'écouter. Sinon je vais vraiment être malade. Non mais vous avez entendu ce que j'ai entendu? Ils vont se retrouver _après_… Elle lui propose implicitement de faire des galipettes ce soir même, et ça devant toute la classe, devant Evans, devant… moi! C'est écoeurant! Elle n'a aucune pudeur ou quoi? Et qu'Est-ce qu'elle lui trouve après tout?! Oh je vous vois venir avec vos grands pieds: non je ne suis pas jaloux de Firth, pas une seule seconde, même pas un dixième de seconde! J'ai seulement la vilaine impression qu'un petit garçon a récupéré un de mes vieux jouets, alors qu'il ne sait même pas s'en servir. Non mais regardez le! Il est plus petit qu'elle! Presque… Et puis il est… Blond, trop blond, et ses yeux sont trop bleus, et il est bien trop musclé… Et sans mauvaise foi, aucune, il fait plus vieux qu'elle. Eagle n'est qu'une gamine, lui est un homme! Rien qu'en les regardant on a l'impression qu'il pourrait lui faire mal, la briser juste en la touchant… Je divague. Ça craint.

* * *

**(POV Lorinda)**

J'ai vaguement l'impression de jouer une scène de feuilleton à l'eau de rose. Vous savez, cette scène où le jeune homme embrasse la jeune femme devant l'ex de cette dernière, tandis que le malaise s'installe? Cette fameuse scène où à travers les regards que se lancent les protagonistes on _sait_ d'ores et déjà la fin de l'histoire? Cette scène universellement connu où la candide et blonde jouvencelle redécouvre un amour qu'elle croyait éteint depuis belle lurette? Sauf que je ne suis ni candide, ni blonde, et que je n'aime encore moins Sirius Black. En fait, ce qui m'agace c'est le regard qu'il m'a lancé, et qui donne l'impression que je lui appartiens… Par Merlin mais pour qui il se prend?! Pour Sirius Black, bien sûr. Je dois avouer que faire une proposition indécente, à peine voilée, à Alexander m'a rendu tout à fait extatique. J'ai cru que Black allait dégobiller!D'ailleurs, depuis qu'Alex a quitté la table ( sur un petit nuage, ce crétin s'attend très certainement à ce que je lui sortes le grand jeu… Naïf.), il ne m'a pas adressé un regard! Et je dois dire que ça m'arrange bien. Non seulement parce que je ne suis plus obligée de supporter sa tête d'abruti, mais aussi et surtout parce que du coup il n'y a que lui et Lily qui bossent! Oh bien sûr, je pourrais faire du social, faire le premier pas, essayer de m'intégrer, mais non… Vraiment pas envie. Ils ont l'air de très bien se débrouiller tous les deux! Sans oublier que je vais déjà devoir le supporter toute la soirée, pas la peine d'en rajouter pendant les cours…

* * *

Erreur, je _pensais_ devoir le supporter toute la soirée, mais il est 20H30, je me gèle les extrémités dans la tour Nord depuis une demi-heure, et PAS de Black. J'ignore où il est, ce qu'il fait et avec qui, mais il a intérêt de bien en profiter…

* * *

**(POV Sirius)**

Si jamais vous vous posiez la question, NON je n'éprouve aucune culpabilité. Oui, il est vrai que j'ai une heure de retard, mais je peux vous jurer qu'entre Lorinda et Maëlle y'a pas à hésiter! Cette dernière est par ailleurs très en avance sur son âge quand on y pense… Donc si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais absolument rien. D'ailleurs on ne peut pas non plus crier à l'injustice! C'est vrai quoi, Lorinda aussi m'a laissé tomber hier soir… Ça lui apprendra. En plus ça n'est pas comme si je n'y allais pas du tout; j'aurais pu aller me coucher, mais non, je me dirige vaillamment vers la tour Nord et vers Eagle, qui, à l'heure qu'il est, doit m'attendre, écumante de rage, s'apprêtant à me faire subir les pires tortures… Alors que personne ne vienne remettre ma loyauté en doute! Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de sauter de la licorne au scroutt, mais… Je rêve ou ça pue? Mais oui, ça pue! Une véritable horreur, c'est à vomir! Le genre d'odeur acide qui vous presse les boyaux et vous racle les fosses nasales… Je le sens très mal ce coup là, ou lala, très très mal!

* * *

**(POV Général)**

Sirius se mit à courir. Plus il avançait vers le couloir Est, plus l'odeur s'intensifiait; Tant et si bien qu'il dû bientôt mettre sa cravate devant sa bouche et son nez pour continuer à avancer. Arrivé dans le couloir où devait avoir lieu sa punition, un spectacle insolite le cloua sur place: Lorinda Eagle, le nez bouché par une énorme pince en bois, se trouvait sanglée à une sorte de réservoir au bout duquel sortait une lance dont la jeune femme se servait pour vaporiser les vitres du couloir d'un liquide nauséabond. La mixture, en rentrant en contact avec les excréments de chouette, sifflait, pétillait, moussait, gonflait, tant et si bien qu'une marée de purée marron s'avançait de plus en plus vers Lorinda.

- Par Merlin Eagle! Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais?!

La jeune femme tourna brusquement la tête vers Sirius pour lui lancer un regard noir.

- Be débrouille Black! Cobbe du beux le voir!

Et sans plus d'explication, Lorinda se remit à arroser ses fenêtres. Durant un instant, Sirius se demanda s'il n'avait pas la berlue… Il n'eut guère plus de temps pour se poser la question, car sa camarade lui lança un balais qu'il rattrapa au vol.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse? Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit que faisait la mousse.

- Gand che de le dirais, du rebousseras la bixture vers le bur!

Sirius la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Euh… Attends, tu peux répéter, je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris…

C'est sans grande surprise qu'il vit Lorinda lui lancer un regard torve sans lui répondre. En revanche, il fut un peu prit de cours lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille détacher le réservoir de son dos à toute vitesse, et se précipiter à l'autre bout du couloir pour tirer sur une corde qui semblait émerger de sous la mousse qui continuait à avancer et grossir, impitoyablement…

- BAINTENANT!

- Je… Tu… Quoi?!

Lorinda leva les yeux au ciel, et, aussi leste qu'un chat se saisit d'un balais avec lequel elle commença à pousser la matière brunâtre vers le mur. Aussitôt, comme par magie, la mousse commença à se résorber.

- Comment est-ce que tu…

- Des égouts Black! De zimbles ébacuations! C'est bas bour ça gue ch'ai blus bezoin d'aide!

N'ayant guère envie de se faire secouer les puces, Sirius obéit, et s'attela à la tache ardue de faire de faire reculer la bouillasse odorante, qui semblait maintenant presque vivante… Ainsi, au bout d'une bonne heure et demi, toute la mousse fut évacuée, et l'air devint plus respirable.

- Et bah… On s'en souviendra! S'exclama Lorinda en retirant son étrange pince-nez.

- Peut être… Mais ça aurait pu être pire! Bon sang, mais où as-tu trouver ce machin étrange?

- J'imagine que c'est ta façon de me remercier?

Sirius haussa les sourcils. Durant un instant il pensa rappeler à la jeune fille que c'était plus ou moins par sa faute s'il s'était retrouvé ici, et que par conséquent, réduire leur peine était la moindre des choses… Pourtant il s'abstint et lui sourit aimablement.

- Merci.

Lorinda eut une moue satisfaite.

- C'est Severus Rogue qui l'a préparé, si tu veux savoir.

Le jeune homme eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Rogue? Rogue t'a préparé une potion?

La jeune femme s'autorisa un sourire devant l'air offusqué de son camarade.

- Ça te fait rire? Oh je vois! En fait ça n'a rien d'étonnant qu'il soit aux petits soins avec toi, je me trompe?

Lorinda haussa un sourcil, interloquée par l'air éclairé de Sirius.

- Et oui! Parce que… Lorinda fricote avec Servilo, Lorinda fricote avec Servilo, Lo-rin-da fri-cote a-vec Ser-vi-lo! Chantonna t'il, l'air bravache.

Dans un premier temps, Lorinda le laissa chanter à sa guise, puis, voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, et semblait même trouver un certain plaisir au son de sa voix, elle trancha:

- Il l'a fait parce que Lily lui a demandé, crétin! Tu me vois avec Servilo? Heu… Servilus… Severus!

Sirius se tut et haussa les épaules, l'air détaché. Elle sortait bien avec Firth, alors…

- Par ailleurs, reprit Lorinda, ça serait pas un genre de crise de jalousie? Asséna-t-elle, l'air mutin.

Le jeune homme retint un sourire, et se contenta de mettre une légère tape à l'arrière du crâne de Lorinda, avant d'aller s'écrouler contre le mur du couloir.

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette provocation…

- Trop tard, tu viens de le faire! Fit-elle remarquer, riante, tout en s'asseyant aux côtés de Sirius.

- Suis crevé…

- Alors imagine ce que ça aurait été si tu avais été à l'heure!

- Figure toi que j'avais autre chose à faire que de jouer à l'elfe de maison!

- Ah ouais? Quelle genre de chose? Demanda innocemment Lorinda.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

- Disons que c'était le genre d'affaire qui ne peut pas attendre…

- Une nana? Tenta la jeune femme.

Sirius confirma en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

- Maëlle?

Nouvel hochement. Une grosse boule se forma dans le ventre de Lorinda.

- T'as… couché avec elle?

Regard explicit. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Afin de cacher son trouble, elle bondit sur ses jambes et se dirigea vers les fenêtres restées ouvertes.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te prend? L'interrogea Sirius en se levant à son tour.

- Elle est un peu jeune, non?

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire.

- T'es sa mère?

Lorinda se força à sourire.

- Allez, il faut qu'on termine ce soir si on veut dormir demain…

- Oui, je suis bien d'accord.

Les deux sorciers se remirent donc à décrasser les vitraux. La tache était beaucoup moins difficile après le passage de la potion de Rogue; Ainsi, en un coup de chiffon les baies vitrées et autres fenêtres se mirent à reluirent comme elles ne l'avaient plus fait depuis certainement deux ou trois siècles. Lorinda et Sirius se reculèrent pour admirer leur travail. La seule chose qu'on aurait pu leur reprocher était la trace blanche qu'avait laissée la mousse sur les dalles du couloir.

- Whaou… J'aurais jamais cru le dire, mais je suis drôlement fière de ça! S'exclama béatement Sirius.

- Oui, et y'a de quoi… Bon, m'en veux pas, mais sur ce…

Et sans plus de cérémonies et après avoir administré une claque amicale sur l'épaule de Sirius, Lorinda tourna les talons et se mit à marcher en direction des escaliers.

- Et oh! Rusard c'est de l'autre côté!

- T'es arrivé en retard!

- Je croyais qu'on était quitte!

- Pas le temps, bonne soirée! Lança-t-elle avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres des escaliers.

Durant un instant, Sirius resta planté au milieu du couloir, abasourdi par l'aplomb de la jeune femme; Puis, ayant réalisé qu'elle le sacrifiait à Rusard pour la seconde fois de la semaine, il réagit et se précipita à sa suite. Il la retint au milieu des marches et lui barra le passage.

- Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça! La prévint-il.

Dans la pénombre il pouvait difficilement distinguer ses traits, mais il devina qu'elle avait l'air surpris.

- J'ai pas le temps… Répéta t'elle dans un souffle.

- Tu viens avec moi rendre le matériel à Rusard et près je te laisse tranquille, bon sang c'est pas la mer à boire!

- J'ai rendez-vous!

Le souvenir d'Alexander Firth embrassant Lorinda heurta Sirius de plein fouet.

- Oh…

Il s'écarta pour lui libérer la voie, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire un pas, il se remit en travers de son passage.

- Quoi, ENCORE Black?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu lui trouves?

Sirius avait parlé si bas que Lorinda ne fut pas sûre du sens de ses mots. Puis voyant qu'il semblait attendre une réponse, elle se réalisa qu'elle avait très bien entendu.

- Ce que je lui trouve… On parle bien d'Alexander?

- Non, de Binns.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Et bien pour commencer, je sais que jamais il ne me mentira, je sais que jamais il ne manquera un de nos rendez-vous, et je sais qu'il m'aime _vraiment_ bien.

Dans la pénombre, la jeune femme entendit Sirius sourire.

- C'est bizarre, je sens comme une attaque à travers tes mots…

Lorinda leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. Pousse-toi maintenant.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui?

- Tu crois quoi? Que je vais répondre à ça et qu'après on se fera une pyjama party comme deux vieilles copines?

Cette fois, le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas d'être cynique? Tu as peur de me répondre, c'est ça?

Lorinda pris une profonde inspiration. Le fait de ne pas voir Sirius la rendait nerveuse, et toutes ces questions la déstabilisaient. Pourtant, elle finit par répondre.

- Il est gentil, j'ai de la chance d'être avec lui.

- Et bien, on dirait que tu vis une folle passion!

-Pousse toi, _s'il te plaît. _

- Écoute moi, t'es une fille bien, tu mérites mieux que lui…

- A quoi tu joues au juste Black?! S'offusqua la jeune femme, sentant des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux.

- C'est ridicule, jamais il ne t'apportera ce dont tu as besoin! A t'entendre on croirait que tu lui dois quelque chose! Mais c'est faux! Réagis Eagle!

- TAIS TOI!

- Tu ne te mettrais pas dans de tels états si j'avais tort…

Lorinda se saisit violement de la cravate de Sirius et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- De quoi te mêles tu? Tu ignores même de quoi tu parles… Chuchota t'-elle, la voix tremblante de rage.

- Je sais que tu rougis lorsque je te souris, je sais que tu trembles quand je te touches, et je sais que tu adorerais que je t'embrasse à cet instant…

Sirius sentit la main de Lorinda lâcher sa cravate, et il vit la jeune femme reculer d'un pas.

- Tu as toujours été incroyablement sûr de toi…

- Alors j'ai tort? Répliqua le jeune homme en montant une marche, se rapprochant ainsi de la sorcière.

- Oui.

Elle recula encore, et Sirius se rapprocha.

- Alors pourquoi reviens tu sur tes pas?

- Je ne reviens pas sur mes pas, je mets le plus de distance possible entre moi et tes idées tordues!

- Si tu avais vraiment voulu rejoindre Firth, tu m'aurais contourné.

- Tu sais quoi Black? Je me fous de…

Lorinda ne termina pas sa phrase; elle trébucha sur la marche qui se trouvait derrière elle, et entraîna Sirius dans sa chute. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retrouva assise sur le marbre glacé qu'elle réalisa à quel point le jeune homme se trouvait proche d'elle.

- Tu sais ce que dirait Freud sur le fait que tu aies tout fait pour que je me retrouve allongé sur toi?

- Tu sais QUI est Freud ?

Lorinda sentit Sirius sourire tout près de son visage.

- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, en fait c'est Remus qui dit toujours ce genre de truc…

- Tu peux te relever s'il te plait? Le coupa t'elle sèchement.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Non.

La sorcière sentit son souffle se rapprocher dangereusement.

- Tu comptes réellement aller voir Firth maintenant?

- Oui, soutint fièrement Lorinda.

- Alors laisse moi te conseiller d'aller prendre une douche avant, l'odeur de la fiente de chouette c'est pas super sexy…

La jeune femme voulu répliquer, mais sa protestation fut happée par les lèvres de Sirius. Ce fut un baiser très rapide, pourtant lorsqu'ils se reculèrent, Lorinda eut l'impression que ses lèvres brûlaient.

- Je t'aimais vraiment bien, tu sais… Chuchota Sirius tout contre sa bouche.

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'il sentit la respiration de la sorcière s'accélérer. Il cru durant un instant qu'elle allait de nouveau le gifler, mais elle n'en fit rien; Elle se contenta de le repousser fermement. Une fois sur pieds, elle dévala les escaliers sans demander son reste.

Une fois de plus, Sirius devrait affronter Rusard et son pyjama tout seul…


	3. Talking about her

Le lendemain, Sirius entreprit d'éviter Lorinda. Il regrettait son geste, et mettait cet acte inconsidéré sur le compte de la fatigue.

De son côté, Lorinda faisait de même, se disant que si jamais il lui arrivait d'aventure de se retrouver au même endroit que Sirius, elle en mourrait de honte…

Ils parvinrent ainsi à ne pas se rencontrer durant toute la matinée. Fières de cette réussite, ils crurent même pouvoir continuer comme ça le reste de l'année, mais c'était sans compter le professeur McGonagald…

Alors qu'elle déjeunait entre Lily et Jade, Lorinda vit en effet son professeur se diriger vers elle, l'air furibond. La sorcière tenait fermement par le bras un Sirius Black, qui, les lèvres pincées, regardait obstinément le sol.

- Casse toi vite! Lui souffla Jade.

Mais à peine l'idée d'enjamber le banc effleura l'esprit de Lorinda, que le professeur de Métamorphose l'interpella, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Pas un geste Miss Eagle!

- Elle est bien trop forte pour nous… Constata Jade.

- Comment avez-vous pu croire que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte?!

Bêtement, durant un instant, Lorinda se demanda s'il était donc si grave que Sirius et elle se soient embrassés, mais elle se ressaisit devant la mine rageuse du professeur.

- Euh… Pardon, mais je ne vois pas de…

- LEVEZ VOUS!

- D'a-d'a-d'accord…

A son tour, Lorinda fut empoignée, puis sortit de la grande salle sous l'œil médusé de tous les élèves.

Sirius et Lorinda furent littéralement traînés jusqu'au couloir Est de la tour Nord.

- Regardez! Enjoignit le professeur en les poussant vers les vitraux.

Tous deux cherchèrent sottement une trace, ou une poussière qui aurait pu mettre la sorcière dans cet état, mais les fenêtres brillaient de mille feux sous le soleil de midi, et ne présentaient pas la moindre souillure. Les deux camarades échangèrent un regard étonné, avant de s'en remettre à leur enseignante.

- Professeur je…

- EN BAS.

Sans plus comprendre, Sirius ouvrit une fenêtre, et suivit de Lorinda, s'y pencha. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'ils réalisèrent que leur professeur avait de bonne raisons d'être en colère. La veille, en évacuant la potion corrosive préparée par Rogue, ils n'avaient pas réalisé que les égouts donnaient directement sur le potager de Rusard. Au pied de la tour s'étendait ce qui avait dû ressembler à un jardin, et qui maintenant était noyé sous une couche de boue marron. De-ci de-là sortait un tronc noir, squelettique et dénué de feuilles, ou le cadavre fumant d'un buisson qui devait encore crouler sous les fleurs la nuit d'avant.

Lorinda se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- On est dans la merde Darling… Entendit elle chuchoter sur sa droite.

La jeune femme se retourna lentement, prête à présenter ses excuses les plus plates, mais Sirius la devança.

- Pitié Professeur, dites moi que Miss Teigne n'en a pas réchappé!

- Taisez vous donc Black! Je suis parvenue à ce que Mr Rusard renonce à l'idée de vous pendre par les pouces, ne me le faites pas regretter!

Sirius se tut.

- Je vous avais formellement interdit d'utiliser quoique ce soit d'autre que vos brosses, de l'eau, et du savon! Étant donné que visiblement vous n'avez pas bien saisit le sens de mes mots, je me vois contrainte de renouveler votre punition: vous avez quatre jours pour remettre le jardin de votre concierge en état, avec rien d'autre qu'une pelle, une pioche, et d'un seau chacun!

La sorcière tourna les talons, puis revint dans leur direction.

- Et ça commence maintenant!

**(POV Lorinda)**

Ça fait maintenant deux heures que Black et moi piochons à qui mieux mieux le jardin de Rusard. Nous n'avions pas échangé un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de seconde année s'amuse à viser mon décolleté avec des dragées surprise depuis le troisième étage… Black a pété un câble, et s'est mis à leur hurler dessus tout en leur lançant de grosses pelletées de boue. Je lui ai fais remarqué qu'on avait assez de travail sans que McGonagald ne nous ordonne de récurer le troisième étage. Il l'a visiblement mal pris, parce que depuis il ne m'accorde même plus un regard.

- Ô Roméo, Roméo!

D'un même mouvement, Sirius et moi relevons la tête vers le premier étage. Là, accoudée à une meurtrière, se tient Maëlle, tout sourire. Aussitôt, Black se redresse et s'appuie sur sa pioche. Vous savez ce qui est le plus rageant? C'est que lui, même trempé de sueur, couvert de boue, et sentant la fiente, il reste ultra sexy; Tandis que moi… Je ressemble à une vieille serpillière.

- Hey! Salut bébé…

Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Maëlle glousse comme une dinde.

- Salut Sirius… Salut Lorinda!

Je manque de m'étouffer; Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut au juste?!

- Bonjour.

Je vous laisse imaginer à quel point ça m'a écorché la bouche.

- Ça va vous allez vous en sortir?

Pourquoi? Elle compte remonter ses petites manches et venir nous donner un coup de main peut-être?

- Oh oui! A moins, bien sûr, que Lorinda ne nous sorte une nouvelle solution miracle…

Je le regarde, éberluée: c'est vraiment pas la gratitude qui l'étouffe! Moqueur, il me sourit de toutes ses dents, tandis que j'entends le rire clair de Maëlle retentir en bruit de fond. Si McGonagald me permettait de leur faire bouffer toute la fiente putréfiée que je ramasse, je ferais du jardin de Rusard un vrai paradis en à peine une journée!

- Je repasserais vous voir tout à l'heure, je vous apporterais deux ou trois petite choses à manger…

Plutôt crever.

- T'es un ange.

Elle rougit… Non mais quelle nouille, quelle nouille!

- A plus, je dois y aller.

C'est ça, casse toi.

Alors que le bruit des talons de Maëlle s'éloigne au-dessus de nous, le silence se réinstalle. Je me saisis d'un seau, ramasse un tas de fiente acide et m'en vais le jeter sur le tas de boue qu'on a fait, tout près de la muraille qui délimite le jardin. McGonagald a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de le faire disparaître. Grand bien lui fasse! De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais su comment m'en débarrasser définitivement…

A peine me suis-je replongée dans la boue malodorante, que Sirius vient s'asseoir sur le pas de la porte des appartements de Rusard, à savoir, juste en face de moi…

- Je peux te poser une question?

Idiot.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, rien ne semble t'en empêcher.

- Comment tu la trouves?

- Maëlle?

- Oui.

Blonde.

- Gentille.

Ah ça… Pour être gentille, elle est GENTILLE!

- Okay, mais tu trouves qu'on va bien ensemble?

Il y a eu un moment où mon cerveau a cessé totalement de fonctionner.

- Euh… Black, tu devrais pas demander ce genre de chose à James?

Il balaye ma question d'un geste de la main.

- Non, non, c'est ton avis que je veux.

Wow. Un honneur!

- Et bien… Oui… Oui! Je dirais que vous faites même un très beau couple! Un peu comme… L'ombre et la lumière, l'ange et le démon, le blanc et le noir…

Incroyable ce que je peux débiter comme conneries quand je suis gênée. Même Black semble étonné. N'empêche que c'est vrai, il font un super couple. On voit bien que les fées se sont penchées sur leurs berceaux et ont mis le paquet… Je les trouve d'autant plus bien assortis que je me revois avec Sirius. Et je dois dire que le couple qu'on formait à l'époque semble complètement insipide à côté de celui qu'il forme aujourd'hui avec Maëlle. Nous étions aussi bruns l'un que l'autre, aussi chiants l'un que l'autre, aussi fiers l'un que l'autre… Bref, nous ne présentions aucune complémentarité! Sauf si l'on considère que le fait que je paraisse plus viril que Sirius soit un avantage…

- Ah ouais… Parce qu'en fait je comptais la larguer.

Alors là, j'en reste coi. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse potentielle, car Miss Teigne arrive comme une furie et se met à vouloir mordre les chevilles de Black, qui se relève bien vite, s'empare d'une pelle, et feint de ne jamais avoir jamais cessé de travailler. La chatte s'assoit à la place de Sirius et nous lance un regard scrutateur. Aucun de nous n'ose reprendre la parole face à l'animal; et nous faisons bien, car maintenant c'est Rusard qui débarque, la mine patibulaire. Visiblement, le dossier « Maëlle: largage » va devoir attendre…

Sirius et moi on s'est quitté sur les coups de 15h00, et depuis on a pas eu l'occasion de se revoir. En fait ce n'est pas exacte, on a eu l'occasion si l'on compte le fait que je l'ai attendu une demi heure à la sortie de la salle de divination (curiosité, quand tu nous tiens!) pour que finalement ce crétin se ramène avec toute sa bande de copains. Et me voilà, depuis une demi heure maintenant, assise à la bibliothèque à remplir un questionnaire de botanique. J'avance plutôt bien en fait… Stop! J'_avançais_, Sirius vient de s'écrouler sur le banc en face de moi…

- Tu fais quoi?

- Je cueille des pâquerettes.

Il sourit et commence à corner l'angle de mon questionnaire, l'air de rien. Je pousse sa main, il la ramène, je la repousse, il la ramène, j'abandonne.

- J'ai pas fini de te raconter tout à l'heure…

Je lui lance mon regard « de quoi parle t'on déjà? Ta vie m'intéresse si peu! ».

- Tu sais, pour Maëlle…

Regard « ah oui, bien sûr… », je le laisse venir…

- Je vais rompre.

Mais je le sais ça!!

- Oui, mais pourquoi?

Il hausse les épaules; Ses mains quittent mon questionnaire (déjà bien abîmé…) pour aller se croiser derrière sa tête.

- Je sais pas trop… Elle est gentille, et mignonne aussi, mais…

Il se mordille la lèvre.

- Elle m'ennuie, finit il par lâcher.

Je trouve ça écoeurant. Carrément dégueulasse. Tellement, que je n'arrive qu'à répéter:

- Elle t'ennuie…

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Mais… Mais t'as couché avec elle! Et elle a que quinze ans, tu peux pas lui faire ça, pas comme ça!

Il ouvre de grands yeux et m'adresse un sourire moqueur.

- Attends, t'inquiète pas pour elle! Elle est bien plus mûre que tu ne le crois… Et oui, j'ai couché, avec elle! Bien sûr! Tu achèterais une voiture sans l'essayer toi?

Estomaquée. C'est le mot. Je suis ESTOMAQUEE! Ce mec est incroyable! Il voudrait me faire marcher, il ne s'y prendrait pas autrement, mais je vois bien qu'à l'expression de son regard il est tout à fait sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut; pourquoi vient il me raconter tout ça à moi? C'est bien trop bizarre… Il cherche à me rendre dingue. Et le pire c'est que ça marche! J'arrive à avoir de la pitié pour Maëlle, c'est dire… Quand je pense à cette pauvre gosse qui doit être persuadée d'être tombée sur l'homme de sa vie, alors qu'il n'est qu'un vulgaire profiteur! Je devrais lui faire bouffer mon questionnaire à ce salaud. En fait… J'ai une meilleure idée!

- Sirius, entre nous, pourquoi tu es sorti avec elle?

Il hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

- Chépa… Elle était jolie.

Irrécupérable, encore pire que ce que je pensais!

- Mais encore?

- Elle était disponible et complètement dingue de moi! Déclare t'il les yeux brillants, un sourire en coin.

Nous y voilà…

- Si je peux te donner un conseil, attend.

Haussement de sourcils interrogatif. C'est bon, je le tiens.

- Attend un peu, laisse lui le temps de se donner vraiment!

Et la palme de la phrase la plus grotesque revient à… Lorinda!

- Qu'Est-ce que t'entends par là?

Il comprend pas, normal, ma phrase n'avait aucun sens.

- Comme tu l'as fait remarquer, elle est folle de toi, alors… Comment dire… Essaye de monter toutes les vitesses avant de rendre la voiture?

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça… Mais ça valait le coup, le regard de Sirius s'éclaire.

- Oh… Tu crois, que y'a encore quelque chose à en tirer?

- Oui, enfin, je pensais à une approche plus sentimentale, plus profonde, tu vois?

Oh je m'enfonce, je m'enfonce!

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Laisse lui le temps de te surprendre, de t'apporter quelque chose! Donne lui sa chance! Elle est incroyable cette gamine… Euh… Fille! Mûre pour son âge, tu l'as dit toi-même! En plus elle est…

Pourvu qu'il n'entende pas les rouages de ma cervelle tourner plein pot…

- Drôle! Et… Futée!

Je suis consternante.

- Je ne savais pas que tu la connaissais si bien! Déclare t'il, l'air étonné.

Oui, moi non plus.

- Je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde sait.

J'espère qu'il a crût à mon regard innocent.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort.

Merci pour le « peut-être ».

- Oui?

- Oui! Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé en fait, à part _peut-être_ une fois, de m'investir… Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup! Avec elle ou une autre…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais il ne le remarque pas, il vient de repartir à l'assaut de mon questionnaire…

- Bon et bien, dans ce cas je suis contente!

Aller, va-t'en, laisse moi heurter ma tête contre la table!

- Merci de tes conseils,déclare t'il en me souriant.

Et le voilà qui se lève, lisse mon questionnaire du plat de la main. Et alors que je pense qu'il va partir, il se penche par-dessus la table et m'embrasse sur la joue. C'est si rapide que je pourrais penser que je sens mauvais. Je le regarde, interloquée.

- Travail bien! Me lance t'il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Et cette fois il tourne les talons. Merlin qu'il m'agace! Il a toujours adorer ce genre de mise en scène. Et moi, j'ai jamais su me défendre… Tiens, d'ailleurs, il semblerait que ce n'est pas fini, il fait demi tour! Quel suspens!

- Au fait, commence t'il avec un sourire narquois, ça s'est bien passé avec Firth hier soir?

**(POV Sirius)**

J'aimerai pouvoir immortaliser son visage à cet instant. Elle ressemble à un bouledogue enragé. Je jubile intérieurement. Je sais parfaitement, comment ça c'est passé pour eux hier soir… Comme prévu, après que James ait vu Firth prendre Lily dans ses bras, il s'est occupé de son cas à l'entraînement. Résultat, un Firth tellement courbaturé qu'il pouvait à peine descendre de son balais!

- Très bien! Aboie le bouledogue.

- Okay, tant mieux! Bonne soirée…

Et je quitte la bibliothèque, la laissant derrière moi, bouillonnante de rage.


	4. Better than before

** Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, je me suis un petit peu laissée dépasser par mon emploi du temps, et j'ignore si ça va s'arranger! En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, elle m'aide énormément! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

Dans la moiteur des draps, au creux du lit à baldaquins, étroitement serrés l'un à l'autre, un garçon blond comme les blés et une jeune fille brune comme la plus profonde des nuits, reposaient. Quiconque les aurait observé se serait plût à dire que les deux jeunes gens présentaient une parfaite complémentarité physique. Pourtant, toutes les personnes interrogées sur le compte d'Alexander Firth et Lorinda Eagle s'accordaient sur un point: les deux sorciers n'avaient rien à faire ensemble.

Cependant, à l'heure qu'il était, le couple semblait accorder bien peu d'importance à l'avis des autres…

- Comment ça va? Tu ne souffres pas trop? S'enquit la jeune femme.

Alexander fit une grimace de douleur, avant de gonfler fièrement le torse.

- Je survivrai!

Lorinda sourit.

- Oh quel homme!

- Je sais, tu as de la chance…

La sorcière lui pinça gentiment le bras avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur son épaule.

- Comment s'est passé ta retenue avec Black?

Lorinda se crispa imperceptiblement.

- Aussi bien que peut se passer une colle avec Black…

Alexander eut un rire léger face à l'agacement de sa petite amie.

- En tout cas tout le monde parle de la sortie que vous a fait faire McGonagall!

La jeune femme poussa un grognement de désapprobation.

- C'était très drôle, il faut dire…

- Excuse moi, mais ça ne l'était pas!

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand elle t'a hurlé de te lever!

- Je suis morte de rire. Ha. Ha. Ha.

- Je vois, ton honneur perdu est un sujet sensible!

- Mon…Quoi?! Mais tu plaisantes j'espère! Je n'ai absolument pas…

Lorinda fut réduite au silence par Alexander qui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- Okay, j'ai saisi, rit-il.

- Mphmfffeufeufm! (Tant mieux!)

- Loé?

- Très cher?

- Tu m'aimes?

- C'est une question de nana qui fait insulte à ta virilité… Tu le sais ça Firth?

* * *

**(POV Lorinda)**

Il ne faut pas être fin psychologue pour deviner que je n'ai en fait aucune envie de répondre à cette question. D'abord parce que je la trouve très mal venue, et ensuite parce que cette situation me ramène deux ans en arrière; Tellement, que j'ai presque l'impression qu'Alex a voulu me faire du mal…

**FLASH BACK**

_Sirius avait pris soin de façonner la salle sur demande à l'image d'une chambre douillette et cossue aux couleurs de Griffondor. Sa petite amie du moment était allongée sur le ventre en travers du lit, et potassait un devoir de Métamorphose. La tête reposant au creux des reins de la jeune fille, Sirius rêvassait. Lorinda avait quinze ans. A quinze ans on croit à l'amour, et on ne rêve qu'à le vivre; Pourtant, ce soir là, lorsque Sirius -pour passer le temps, ou pour briser le silence- s'écria:_

_« Hey! Dis Loé, tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas? _

_Lorinda sentit la peur l'envahir, et elle s'entendit répondre:_

_- L'amour, ça n'existe pas. »_

_Après ça, ç'avait été comme si la température de la chambre avait chutée de dix degrés. Puis, Sirius était parti dans un de ces grands éclats de rire qui tenaient plus de l'aboiement._

_« - T'es pas croyable… » Lui avait-il susurré au creux de l'oreille, avant de repousser son devoir de Métamorphose, et de l'embrasser doucement…_

**Fin du flash back**

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça! Tu m'aimes, oui ou non?

Je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs. Moi aussi je mérite le bonheur.

- Oui, je t'aime.

* * *

**(POV Sirius)**

James a un rendez-vous, Peter doit terminer un devoir de botanique avec une Serdaigle canon, et Remus m'a explicitement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de moi dans le dortoir aujourd'hui; Soit disant qu'il veut lire. On a pas idée… Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai donc décidé de passer l'après-midi avec Maëlle. Ça lui fera sûrement plaisir. Ne prenez pas cet air offusqué, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi (Siii…) après ma discussion avec Lorinda. Elle a peut-être raison, il est peut-être tant que je devienne sérieux… Au moins pour essayer! On verra bien ce que ça donne.

Me voilà donc, en ce début d'après-midi marchant d'un bon pas vers la salle commune des Serdaigle. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, Sirius est heureux! Le hic c'est que, croyez moi, croyez moi pas, depuis que je suis passé devant la bibliothèque, j'ai l'impression d'être suivi… Pire, il me semble qu'on prononce mon nom…

- SIRIUS!

Ah non, c'était pas une impression! Je me retourne pour me trouver face à Lorinda, toute essoufflée.

- Ça fait dix minutes que je te cours après, en hurlant!

J'hausse les épaules.

- Je t'ai pas entendu.

- Tout le château m'a entendu. Par hasard, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose?

Elle m'exaspère lorsqu'elle prend cet air méprisant et supérieur! En plus, pour le coup, je ne vois du tout où elle veut en venir…

- Éclaire ma lanterne! Par contre dans le genre rapide, parce que là, je suis attendu…

Elle écarte les bras comme si je venais de répondre à la question à mille gallions.

- Exacte! Bravo Black, c'est ça! Tu es attendu! Et par MOI! Depuis trois quarts d'heure!!

Oh, mince… C'est vrai, ça me revient. On avait prévu de se retrouver avec Lily afin d'avancer le projet de Métamorphose. Vite, gagner, du temps!

- Euh… Et Lily? Elle est pas avec toi? (Ne jamais avouer ses torts!)

- Non, elle n'est pas venue, m'apprend t'elle, penaude.

- Parfait! Elle m'avait dit de l'attendre devant la salle commune, et ça fait… Oui, c'est bien ça, trois quarts d'heure que je la cherche!

J'ai déclaré ça à grand renfort de mimiques agacées et gestes démesurés, pourvu que ça marche!

- Lily t'a demandé de l'attendre? Demande t'elle, suspicieuse.

- Oui, elle voulait… Elle voulait… (Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'elle aurait bien pu vouloir?!)

- Laisse tomber, Black! J'ai rendez-vous en fin d'après midi, on a environ trois heures pour bosser.

Et là, comme ça, elle prend ma main dans la sienne et me traîne (avec une force insoupçonnée!) derrière elle jusqu'à la bibliothèque. A peine ai-je passé le pas de la porte que Madame Pince me lance un « chhhut!» courroucé, le doigt fermement appuyé sur ses lèvres ridées. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui faire remarquer que je n'ai encore rien dit (ni fait!) que Lorinda me jette dans une salle et referme la porte derrière nous. J'arrive pas à y croire: elle a réussit à faire en sorte que Madame Pince (qui porte très bien son nom…) accepte de lui céder une salle de la bibliothèque! C'est un exploit! Que dis-je, un miracle! Cette vieille bique à tellement la trouille que l'on fasse le moindre mal à ses précieux ouvrages qu'elle ne laisse jamais qui que ce soit isolé et hors de sa vue, à proximité de ses livres! A moins bien sûr que ce « qui que ce soit » soit (hum, hum…) vraiment très persuasif… Et il faut croire que Lorinda l'est!

- Lily nous avait réservé une salle…

Ah bah oui, forcément, tout s'explique…

- … et au final personne ne vient!

- Hey! Deux sur trois, c'est déjà pas mal!

Elle me lance un regard torve avant de reprendre:

- Assieds toi vite, on a du pain sur la planche!

« Du pain sur la planche »? Beuh? Qui utilise encore cette expression? Ma grand-mère ne le dit pas! Même Peter ne le dit pas!

- Oh oui, dis moi des grossièretés!

Elle fronce les sourcils et va pour répondre lorsqu'on frappe à la porte.

- Si tu avais été à l'heure, la mère Pince ne t'aurais jamais remarqué, maintenant on ne va jamais pouvoir travailler en paix…

Euh gnagnagna…

Agacée, elle se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre et… Wow! Je n'ai vu qu'un éclair heurter Lorinda avant que celle-ci ne recule de trois bons pas en se tenant la mâchoire.

- VIEILLE GARCE!

Ouh ça devient intéressant! Maëlle vient de débarquer dans la pièce, telle une furie, et elle balance tout un répertoire d'insultes à Lorinda, plus hébétée que jamais.

- COMMENT OSES-TU ESSAYER DE ME PIQUER SIRIUS?!

Oh j'aime!

- C'EST MOI QU'IL VEUT!

La gamine est complètement hystérique, mais c'est rien comparé à l'orage qui se prépare dans le regard de Lorinda; Après être passé par toutes les couleurs, je la vois devenir blanche comme un linge et s'avancer rageusement vers Maëlle. Il est tant que je m'interpose…

- Toi espèce de sale gosse, ça va être ta fête…

J'ai juste le temps de me placer entre les deux tornades, et de les éloigner le plus possible l'une de l'autre. Au bout de mon bras droit, Maëlle se débat comme une lionne (qu'elle n'est pas, nota bene.) et tente de griffer Lorinda, qui tord mon bras gauche pour essayer de me faire lâcher le col de sa chemise…

- Mais calmez vous! Vous avez un sérieux problème! Pas que je n'aime pas que vous vous battiez pour moi, remarquez, mais…

- Je ne me bats pas pour toi! Crache Lorinda, je veux juste refaire le portrait de cette petite traînée!!

- Traînée toi-même!!

Je sens qu'on va aller loin… Je ressers mon étreinte autour de l'épaule Maëlle, lâche prudemment Lorinda (en prenant garde de ne pas lui tourner le dos…) et entraîne la blondinette hors de la salle.

- Toi et moi, faut qu'on parle…

* * *

**(POV général)**

Allongée sur son lit, Lorinda était entourée de Lily et Jade. Cette dernière apposait une compresse glaçante sur la mâchoire de son amie.

- Ça te fait du bien?

- Oui, beaucoup, merci…

- Je t'en pris; Ma grand-mère utilisait souvent ce genre de compresse magique lorsque, enfant, je tombais.

Lily caressa affectueusement les cheveux noirs de Lorinda.

- Je ne reviens toujours pas de cette histoire…soupira la sorcière aux cheveux flamboyants.

- Moi non plus, grogna Lorinda.

- Je vais étriper cette petite oie blanche, déclara Jade, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un douloureux sourire à son amie.

- Je regrette tellement de n'avoir pas pu être là… Tout aurait été différent, je te jure qu'elle ne s'en serait pas tirée comme ça!

Lorinda se releva sur les coudes, interloquée.

- Oui, d'ailleurs où étais tu?

- Mais oui, c'est vrai ça! Renchérit Jade.

Lily balaya la question d'un geste évasif de la main.

- J'avais rendez-vous, rien de bien important…

Lorinda et Jade s'entreregardèrent, suspicieuses, mais n'insistèrent pas plus; Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…

- Je me demande bien ce qu'a pu lui dire Sirius…Reprit Lorinda, l'air de rien.

- Après ça, j'espère qu'il l'a largué; c'est bien tout ce qu'elle mériterait… Décréta stoïquement Lily.

- Pfff! Sirius? La larguer parce qu'elle m'a frappé? Il aurait plutôt tendance à la demander en mariage oui!

- Peu importe ce que fait ou ne fait ce dégénéré, moi je vais lui faire regretter d'être née, conclut fermement Jade.

* * *

**(POV Lorinda)**

Après cette dure journée, j'avais pensé qu'il serait judicieux de descendre dans le parc afin de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Ça c'était avant. Avant que je ne vois débarquer Sirius et Maëlle, l'un l'air décidé, et l'autre la mine penaude. Dès cet instant, deux solutions s'offrent à moi : je lui colle une droite avant qu'elle n'ouvre sa jolie petite bouche, première option, ou j'attends qu'elle parle ET je lui colle une droite, deuxième option. Gros dilemme.

- Lorinda?

Hé! Elle m'a pris de court, je n'étais pas encore décidée!

- Je suis désolée…

Bravo, elle vient de ficher en l'air toutes mes options…

- Je tenais à m'excuser, vraiment pour tout à l'heure, et… Sirius? Tu pourrais nous laisser seules, deux secondes?

Laissez moi rire, hu, hu! Elle croit qu'il obéit au doigt et à l'œil?

- …

Et bah oui! Il semblerait! Sans un mot, et après un sourire charmeur adressé à Maëlle et moi, le voilà qui, docilement, va faire un tour un peu plus loin… J'y crois pas! Une fois, lors de ma cinquième année, ma plume est tombée sous sa chaise, lorsque je lui ai demandé si il voulait bien me la rendre, il a levé les yeux au ciel, l'air inquiet, et a dit « Hé James, est-ce que toi aussi tu entends les voix? » puis il est parti dans un éclat de rire interminable; Ce n'est que quand je l'ai menacé de lui carrer ladite plume dans l'un des endroits les plus célébré de son anatomie si je ne la récupérait pas sur le champ, que môsieur a daigné se pencher et étirer son royal bras droit pour me rendre mon bien. Et là, le voilà qui trottine et fait le beau dès qu'on le siffle… Incroyable.

Mais mon premier problème ne réside pas en Sirius (pour une fois!) mais en Maëlle…

- J'ai été injuste, je te demande pardon, Sirius m'a raconté tout ce que tu as dit…

- Ah oui? Et j'ai dit quoi?

La gamine a un sourire gêné. Elle est tellement pathétique…

- Il m'a dit que tu m'aimais bien, et que tu étais heureuse que je sois avec lui, qu'on allait bien ensemble…

Oh mon Dieu, j'ai la nausée…

- … Et ça me flatte et me rassure en même temps énormément, car je sais que tu le connais bien, et que tu as de l'influence sur lui…

NahahAAhaa!! Je suis morte de rire!! Elle croit quand même pas ça? Si?

- … Et je me dis que ton avis doit lui être très précieux, et que par conséquent ce que tu penses de moi est très important pour mon couple.

Voilà, on dirait qu'elle a finit, elle me sourit, l'air serein… On dirait qu'elle assiste à l'apparition de Merlin! Elle dit toujours rien, va falloir que je me lance…

- Hum… Euh oui! Je suis contente qu'on ait pu mettre tout ça à plat.

- Moi aussi, merci de ton écoute. Tu sais, j'aime vraiment Sirius, et…

Rougissante, elle s'approche de moi comme si elle allait me révéler le secret de la création du monde…

- … Je crois qu'il m'aime aussi!

Je lui adresse un sourire crispé, tandis qu'elle plaque ses deux mains manucurées sur sa bouche et trépigne d'excitation.

- C'est… C'est super!

Il serait injuste de dire que j'ai envie de la frapper; On serait dans la demi-mesure; J'ai envie de la tuer; De la massacrer…

- Je vais te laisser, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'impatiente!

Hi, hi, hi! Pauvre truffe…

Et elle s'éloigne, la démarche dansante. Je la hais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?

Je n'avais pas vu Jade arriver, son balai à la main.

- S'excuser.

- C'est une plaisanterie?

- Non…

- Alors on fait quoi? Je la rattrape et je lui refais le portrait?

Je connais Jade. Elle est sérieuse et tout à fait capable.

- Non, laisse tomber, c'est bon.

- T'es sûre?

J'hoche la tête.

- Okay, c'est comme tu veux.

Au loin, je vois Sirius et Maëlle se promener autour du lac, main dans la main.

- On rentre?

Jade me sourit gentiment et passe son bras autour de ma taille.

- On y va…


	5. Wood

Mon regard glisse sur ses épaules rondes, s'arrête un temps sur ses joues mal rasées, et va jusqu'à ses yeux. En amandes, presque bridés, et bordés d'une épaisse frange de cils noirs, ce sont des yeux qui rappelleraient ceux d'une femme s'ils n'étaient encadrés par d'épais sourcils. Je me suis souvent perdue dans les ténèbres de ce regard là. J'aimais essayer d'y lire les pensées de leur propriétaire, et tenter de faire vaciller leur flamme. Chose impossible… Mais tout ça, c'était avant. Si tant est que ces yeux m'aient appartenu un jour, aujourd'hui, c'est bien fini. Pourtant, il m'arrive d'avoir l'impression que son regard recherche l'appui du mien, ou parfois juste de le croiser. Mais j'ai une imagination débordante.

A la lueur dorée de sa baguette, il me paraît différent; C'est comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Il est plus grand, plus robuste. Plus sérieux aussi. Plus concentré. C'est parce qu'il fait noir, il a peur de trébucher. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a changé. Il est resté avec Maëlle. Et ça dure. Ce qui a pour effet de rendre les filles de Poudlard aigries, boudeuses, agressives et bagarreuses. A croire que « Sirius-célibataire » est une sorte de concept, visant à faire régner la concorde au sein de la communauté féminine du collège… C'est dire, à l'heure qu'il est, alors que l'on marche tous les deux dans les bois, j'ai l'impression d'être… _privilégiée_.

- C'est plus très loin normalement.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Lily a attrapé un vilain rhume et a dû rester clouée au lit. Du coup, j'ai été obligée de me laisser entraîner au plus profond de la Forêt Interdite par Sirius, qui jure sur ses grands dieux qu'il sait exactement où trouver un œuf de Farfadet Primaire, ingrédient indispensable à la réalisation de notre projet de Métamorphose. Les farfadets sont des créatures très évoluées, pacifiques, douées de paroles, vivant en communauté organisée. Les farfadets Primaires, eux, sont très rares. Seule une dizaine subsiste encore. Ce sont des êtres très dangereux, pervers et agressifs, qui dévorent la plus grande partie de leurs œufs. C'est pourquoi, même accompagnée, je ne suis guère ravie d'avoir à en rencontrer…

- C'est par ici…

Génial.

Sirius me désigne une sorte de large terrier creusé entre les racines d'un gigantesque arbre mort. J'ai des sueurs froides; J'ai l'impression que si je m'aventure là-dedans, je n'en sortirais plus jamais…

- Je passe d'abord.

A ta guise!

Sirius s'accroupit, et se glisse dans la tanière. Courage…

A l'intérieur, il fait si noir que je ne vois même pas le bout de mon nez. Je sens juste une matière poisseuse caresser mes cheveux et mes joues, et je devine de grandes toiles d'araignée, là, juste au-dessus de nous.

- _Lumos!_

Il était tant; Encore un pas de plus, et nous tombions le long d'une pente étroite, raide et interminable.

- Je crois qu'on va être contraints de passer par là.

Je ne peux réprimer une grimace. Je ne suis vraiment pas tranquille. Malgré nos baguettes, deux mètres en contrebas, on ne voit que les ténèbres.

- S'il le faut…

Je glisse peureusement ma main dans celle de Sirius. A la lumière de ma baguette, je le vois se tourner vers moi à demi, et me sourire gentiment.

- Okay, c'est parti.

Laborieusement, nous nous engageons dans l'étroit tunnel. Sirius est devant moi, me tenant fermement la main.

Nous descendons dans ce qui semble être les entrailles de la terre. Je perds la notion du temps. Plus nous avançons, plus le boyau se rétrécit. Soudain, l'air se rafraîchit, et la lumière de nos baguettes se heurte à un rideau de racines humides, bouchant le tunnel. Du bout des doigts, Sirius l'écarte.

- On y est… Chuchote t'il.

Et nous voilà sautant tels des bouchons de champagne, hors du boyau pentu, dans une caverne ronde, sombre et humide. Des restes de petits animaux jonchent le sol, répandant une odeur putride dans l'espace clos. Sur notre gauche, contre la paroi terreuse, s'aligne une demi-douzaine d'œufs, gros comme des Souaffles. Bruns, tachetés de bleu turquoise, ils rappellent d'une certaine façon, des œufs de Pâques, mais leur texture rugueuse et granuleuse n'a rien d'apetissant…

* * *

**(POV général)**

- C'était plus facile que je l'avais imaginé! S'exclama Sirius en riant.

Tandis que Lorinda restait pétrifiée à l'entrée de la grotte, le jeune homme s'approcha tranquillement des œufs avant de se saisir du plus gros d'entre eux.

- T'aurais dû en prendre un plus gros, on va pas assez galérer pour remonter.

Insensible aux sarcasmes de sa camarade, Sirius soupesait l'œuf, l'air aussi fière que si ç'avait été lui qui l'avait pondu.

- Bon, on peut peut-être y aller maintenant? Proposa Lorinda mal à l'aise.

Sirius acquiesça.

- Passe devant.

Soulagée, Lorinda écarta le rideau de racines poisseuses et s'engagea dans le tunnel humide, Sirius sur les talons. Elle imaginait déjà l'air frais de la nuit caresser son visage, lorsqu'elle se heurta contre quelque chose de mou, d'humide et duveteux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cochonnerie… Maugréa t'elle en tâtant ce qui obstruait la voie.

- Quoi?

- C'est…

Sirius avança sa baguette au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Sa lumière déchira les ténèbres.

- Adipeux. Termina Lorinda d'une voix blanche.

De petits pieds de porc fermement plantés dans la terre du passage, un abdomen démesuré, gras, luisant, marron et velu, un cou immense et distordu, de longs bras musculeux hérissés d'épines noires, une tête osseuse pourvue d'une mâchoire garnie de crocs luisants qui s'exposaient en un sourire inhumain, tel était le portrait de la créature qui leur barrait le passage.

- Ne bouge pas… Murmura Sirius derrière Lorinda qui sentait son sang se figer dans ses veines.

- Bien sûr, je compte me coucher ici et piquer un somme…

- Tais toi. Ne bouge pas.

Le farfadet Primaire leur lançait un regard scrutateur, curieux… Le regard de quelque un qui vient de découvrir un nouveau dessert dans son assiette. Il se tenait debout dans le tunnel, là où les deux Gryffondors étaient à quatre pattes. Sa respiration sifflante emplissait le boyau, assourdissant Lorinda et Sirius. Son cou ne cessait d'onduler, de droite à gauche, de haut en bas. Il hésitait.

- C'est une femelle.

Lorinda déglutit péniblement.

- Cool!Tu comptes la draguer?

La créature approcha sa tête cauchemardesque du visage de Lorinda. La jeune femme sentit son souffle chaud et putride emplir son nez, sa bouche et sa gorge. La lumière tremblota: Sirius avait peur.

- Tout ce qui l'intéresse ce sont ses œufs. On va reculer lentement, reposer discrètement ce qu'on a pris, et se casser. D'accord?

- Comment peux-tu imaginer que je ne pourrais pas l'être…

- Alors on y va. 3, 2, …

Le hurlement fit trembler le sol avant que Sirius n'ait put faire un geste. Le Farfadet avait fermé ses mâchoires à la base du cou de Lorinda. Comprenant la situation, le jeune homme se mit à frapper sur la tête de la créature. Lorsqu'il la sentit relâcher sa prise, il tira la sorcière par les épaules. Tous deux dégringolèrent en bas du tunnel, puis tombèrent lourdement sur le sol répugnant de la caverne. Le farfadet ne tarda guère à les rejoindre. Aussitôt, il agrippa les cheveux de Lorinda, écroulée sur le sol et à moitié sonnée, lui enfonçant les épines noires de ses bras dans les joues et la mâchoire. Le monstre semblait vouloir goûter de nouveau au sang de la jeune femme… Il poussa un grognement rauque et tendit brusquement son cou vers Lorinda.

- _Stupéfix_!

L'éclair rouge manqua de peu le Farfadet, mais lui fit suffisamment peur pour qu'il lâche la sorcière. Celle-ci se tourna alors péniblement; derrière elle, Sirius se tenait debout, cependant étrangement bancal, sa baguette à la main.

- _Stupéfix_! Réitéra-t-il.

Cette fois le sort atteint sa cible. Le farfadet tomba sur le sol, raide et immobile.

Grimaçant de douleur, Sirius s'accroupit auprès de Lorinda.

- Aller, on traîne pas!dit-il en passant le bras droit de la jeune femme autour de son cou.

Mais à peine s'était il redressé que son genoux fléchit dans un craquement sinistre. Le jeune homme eut un gémissement sourd, et étouffa un juron.

- Je crois que tu me l'as cassé. Parvint-il à articuler sur le ton du reproche.

- Qui, moi?

- Tu m'es tombée dessus.

Lorinda se pencha vers Sirius, et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Attends, c'est moi qui vais t'aider.

La remontée du tunnel fut longue et pénible, Lorinda prenait garde au genoux fracassé de Sirius, et, sentant son cou saigner abondamment, elle tentait de limiter l'hémorragie avec le col de sa chemise.

Une fois à l'air libre, tous deux prirent soin de s'éloigner le plus possible de la caverne, avant de s'écrouler au pied d'un saule. Ni l'un, ni l'Autre n'eut envie de formuler des reproches, ce qui les changea de l'habitude. Le visage de Lorinda présentait de nombreuses blessures rondes plus ou moins profondes, là où les défenses de la créatures s'étaient enfoncées et son cou saignait encore beaucoup. Sirius, quant à lui, aurait plutôt paru en forme si ce n'avait été de son teint pâle et de l'angle étrange que formait sa jambe.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Lorinda.

- On va limiter les dégâts.

- Ah oui, et c'est possible ça? Interrogea-t-elle, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

Sirius eut une grimace de douleur.

- J'aimerai que tu m'aides à redresser ma jambe.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Lorinda souffla:

- Tu veux dire ton os?

Sirius acquiesça.

- Non, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en reculant inconsciemment, je peux pas! Il vaut mieux qu'on attende de rentrer au château, c'est plus prudent, moi j'y connais rien, on va faire qu'empirer ta blessure!

* * *

Le hurlement de Sirius fit s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux de nuit des arbres voisins. Lorinda, tremblante et les mains toujours posées sur sa jambe, était aussi pâle que lui.

- Dis moi que ça va! Supplia-t-elle.

Sirius déglutit péniblement, et hocha la tête.

- C'est bon, ça va, merci.

Soulagée, la jeune sorcière alla s'adosser à l'arbre.

Sirius haletait doucement, les yeux mi-clos, lorsqu'il sentit la main fraîche de Lorinda passer sur sa tempe, puis caresser son front. Il n'aurait su dire si ce geste lui plaisait ou le mettait mal à l'aise. Indéniablement, il n'y était pas indifférent…

- On aurait jamais dû venir, j'aurais dû te dire non, je savais que ça tournerait mal!

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la culpabilité de sa camarade.

- Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé…

Outrée, Lorinda s'apprêtait à lui rappeler la situation lorsque, souriant de toutes ses dents, Sirius sortit de le poche de sa cape un œuf pas plus gros qu'une noix.

- D'accord, il est pas aussi beau que le premier, n'empêche qu'il fera l'affaire!

* * *

**(POV Sirius)**

Ça, laissez moi vous dire que ça lui en bouche un coin! Je ne dirais pas qu'avoir un genoux pilé comme de la glace (et la douleur atroce que ceci engendre…) n'est rien comparé à la satisfaction de voir Lorinda muette, mais quand même… C'est fort.

- Même, je doute que tout cela valait le coup.

Eh bah… Ça aura pas duré longtemps.

- Et maintenant? On fait quoi?

Elle me demande ça à moi?

- Je sais pas? Tu veux qu'on installe un campement? Non parce que si tu y tiens, j'allume un feu, et on chante des chansons paillardes toute la nuit, hein…

Gentiment agacée elle lève la main dans ma direction.

- Hé Ho, je suis gravement blessé!

Je rigole, je rigole, n'empêche je souffre le martyr.

Lentement, difficilement, nous nous relevons. Enfin, disons que Lorinda me relève. Et nous voilà, partant en direction du château, moi à cloche-pied, accroché à ses épaules, et elle ployant sous mon poids.

- Tu sais ce qu'on raconte?

Me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est plus fort que moi!

- Quoi?

- On dit qu'il y a des araignées géantes qui traînent dans le coin.

Je sens sa peau frissonner sous ma main gauche.

- Ah.

- On parle de Loup Garou également.

Là, je suis incollable sur le sujet.

- Mmh.

- Et de…

- Et des Farfadets Mangeurs d'Hommes, on en parle?

Oh ça va, si on peut plus rire…

La forêt devient de moins en moins dense. On approche de l'école. Ce n'est pas top tôt, mes oreilles commencent à se boucher.

- Où est-ce que je dois t'emmener?

Je l'entends tellement loin…

- Sirius! Hey?

- A l'infirmerie, je crois que là on ne peut pas faire autrement…

Je ne vois plus la lumière de la lune. Des tâches noires dansent devant mes yeux. Lorinda peine à me soutenir. Moi-même je me sens de plus en plus lourd.

- Sirius? Sirius parle moi! Ça va?

-Mmh…

Je n'arrive plus à respirer, c'est comme si ma poitrine rétrécissait

- Courage! Reste avec moi! Je… Je vais lui dire quoi à l'infirmière moi?!

- La vérité…

- Qu… Quoi?

- Que tu es parvenue à briser mon genoux rien qu'avec le poids de ta fesse droite…

Au moment où nos pieds touche l'herbe du parc du château, je me sens glisser. Lorinda s'agrippe à moi, mais elle n'est pas assez forte. Je tombe, étendu sur le dos. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est Lorinda, se découpant sur le ciel étoilé. Elle me parle, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Ma plaisanterie ne l'a pas atteinte. Elle n'est pas en colère, ni vexée. Elle a peur. Peur pour moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait noir…


	6. Strange Boy

**Je ne peux que trop vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui me réchauffent le coeur! ^^ Et je ne peux que trop vous demander pardon pour mes interminables délais... J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira! ;-D**

**

* * *

**_Strange Boy_

- Il se réveille… Regarde, regarde! Hé mec, ça va?

La tête hirsute de James entre dans mon champ de vision. Il a l'air plutôt content de me voir.

- Fiche lui la paix, il a pas l'air dans son assiette…

A son tour, Lily se penche sur moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici? Péniblement, je me relève avec l'impression de peser une tonne; Peut-être même deux. Ah, l'infirmerie… Je devrais y faire installer un lit à mon nom! Si je calcule bien, j'ai dû passé un dixième de ma scolarité allongé ici (sans compter la période où je sortais avec la stagiaire de l'infirmière, bien sûr…).

James est assis à côté de moi et me regarde comme si j'avais une tâche sur la truffe. Lily est installée au bout de mon lit et à l'air plutôt agacé. Tous les deux sont en pyjama.

- Chui là d'puis combien d'temps?

J'ai la bouche hyper pâteuse. Je me demande ce que Pomfresh a pu me faire avaler…

- Deux heures exactement.

Lorinda. Je sais pas trop d'où elle est sortie, mais elle est là, à côté de moi, en train de mâchouiller une barre de caramel. Étrangement, sa présence me soulage. Ses vêtements sont déchirés et boueux. Je remarque plusieurs tâche brillante sur son visage: ses blessures ont été pansées avec du fil d'araignée (je commence à en connaître un rayon sur les pansements); Le col de sa chemise laisse entrevoir la morsure du Farfadet, à présent réduite à une tâche violacée.

- Et pourquoi tu as droit à du caramel toi?

Elle me sourit et vient s'asseoir à ma gauche.

- Parce qu'avec ça, tu ne peux pas manger sucré.

En disant cela, elle désigne mon genoux. Oh Merlin… Je ne saurais décrire la créature qui le chevauche; Blanche, squelettique et d'environ une vingtaine de centimètre, elle a huit grande pattes noueuses qui se terminent par six doigts longs légèrement palmés. Sa petite tête ronde aux orbites vides rappelle un crâne humain, cependant sa mâchoire est garnie de plusieurs rangées de crocs acérés qui luisent dans l'obscurité. Ses deux pattes avant sont occupées à palper frénétiquement mon genoux bleui. Je suis abasourdi… Tout a coup, la chose s'immobilise. Grand silence dans l'infirmerie. Et là, la bestiole lève son minuscule petit poing et frappe mon genoux en bouilli dans un sinistre craquement. Du coin de l'œil, je vois James reculer brusquement alors que Lily a un haut-le-cœur. Étrangement, je n'ai rien senti.

- Il arrête pas de faire ça, m'informe James, c'est carrément dégueu.

- Il n'a rien de « dégueu », Mr Potter, intervient l'infirmière, cette respectable créature est ce qui fera que votre ami ne gardera aucune séquelle de sa… _chute_ dans les escaliers.

N'étant pas au courant du bobard inventé par la bande, j'évite de croiser leurs regards, et me contente d'hocher la tête. L'infirmière s'approche de mon lit, sans un regard pour nous, saisit délicatement la bestiole, qui se détache de ma jambe sans protester, et l'emmène dans son bureau.

- Aller viens Calcix, ça ira pour ce soir.

- Est-ce qu'elle vient de lui parler? Se risque James au moment où elle referme sa porte.

Personne n'a l'occasion de lui répondre, car la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre brusquement sur… Firth. Connard…

- Loé!

Je vois l'appelée avaler une bouchée de caramel de justesse avant que son petit copain ne s'empare passionnément de ses lèvres. Demeuré…

- Lily m'a fait prévenir, j'ai eu si peur!

Je n'ai jamais pu piffrer Evans de toute façon… D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'elle…? Non mais attendez, c'est une moue d'excuse ça? Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit avoir compris cette courge?!

- Tout va bien, Alex, grâce à Sirius.

Euh?

- Merci Black…

Et voilà l'autre crétin qui me tend la main. Je la lui sers. Pour faire bonne figure.

- Je t'en prie, j'ai juste su garder mon sang-froid, voilà tout…

Lorinda me lance un regard en biais. Je fais mine de l'ignorer…

* * *

**(POV Lorinda)**

Son « sang-froid »? Parlons-en! Il avait aussi peur que moi, oui! Je pensais qu'au moins il ferait remarquer que c'est MOI qui l'ai ramené jusqu'ici à la force de MES petits bras! Quel culot…

- Sirius?

Ah, bah en voilà une autre! Maëlle vient d'arriver, l'air intimidé. Elle est superbe, les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules couvertes d'une robe de chambre rose clair… Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point je la détestais?

- Oh, non, Sirius, est-ce que ça va? Gémit-elle en se précipitant sur le lit.

Sirius à l'air heureux de la voir. Il lui sourit, et c'est comme si ne s'était passé, comme si on avait pas faillit mourir dévorés. Il aurait dormi pendant douze heures, son visage serait tout autant reposé.

- Oui, tout va bien, merci. Tu n'aurais pas dû te déranger!

A mon avis ce n'est pas grave, à son âge on ne fait pas encore ses nuits…

Plus personne ne me calcule; Même Alexander semble hypnotisé par le tableau: _Sirius et Maëlle se bécotant sur le lit d'infirmerie. _Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, Madame Pomfresh vient à mon secours.

- Il a besoin de repos, et vous aussi! Aller! Tous dans vos dortoirs!

Après un dernier baiser bruyant , Maëlle se détache enfin de Sirius et se dirige vers la porte, Lily et James sur les talons.

- Bon, et bien bonne nuit Black! Lance amicalement Alex avant de passer un bras autour de ma taille.

-Bonne soirée à vous deux.

Sa voix et froide, comme son regard exclusivement posé sur moi. J'ai envie de le gifler! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait au juste, encore?!

* * *

- Tu sais quoi? Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser sortir avec ce type…

Alex a attendu que nous marchions dans le couloir pour me lancer ça, l'air surprotecteur. A quelques pas devant, je vois James se retourner et lui lancer un regard furibard.

- C'était pas de sa faute, et puis au final, je trouve qu'on s'en est plutôt bien sorti…

- Ah oui? Alors tu devrais voir ta tête…

Cette fois, c'est Lily qui se retourne. Okay, j'imagine que je dois pas être top, mais inutile dans rajouter!

- C'est très superficiel, et…

- Superficiel?! Lily m'a dit pour la bestiole, elle a failli te saigner!

Je suis très agacé par le ton qu'il emploie. J'ai la vague impression de parler à ma mère, et ça me met hors de moi… Pourtant, je parviens à faire bonne figure.

- Alex, dis-je en m'arrêtant brusquement, je vais bien! D'accord?

Il me toise, surpris.

- Si tu le dis…

- Je le dis.

- Bien…

- Bien!

Et sans un mot de plus, je me remets à marcher en direction du dortoir si vite, qu'il doit accélérer le pas pour se maintenir à ma hauteur. Je ne tarde pas à rattraper James et Lily; Avec eux, au moins Alex n'osera pas déblatérer. Gentiment, et en ignorant superbement Alex, Lily me prend la main et m'attire plus près d'elle.

- Ça va? Me demande t'elle sans lâcher ma main.

Je lui souris.

- Nickel.

* * *

Alex et moi n'avons pas échangé un mot de plus sur le chemin. Arrivé dans le salle commune, il est directement monté se coucher. James, Lily et moi sommes restés assis dans un canapé.

- Quelle soirée… Soupire Lily en s'écroulant à côté de James.

A peine l'a-t-elle frôlé, qu'elle se redresse et se décale de quelques centimètres. Même s'il est évident que James l'a vu, il ne laisse rien transparaître.

- Et l'œuf au fait?

Normal que je m'inquiète, j'ai failli y rester pour lui!

- C'est moi, c'est moi…

Cependant, ne me demandez pas comment il a atterri dans la poche de pyjama de Potter… L'Œuf me paraît encore plus petit que dans la grotte; j'espère qu'il conviendra.

- Si tu savais la trouille que j'ai eu lorsque je vous ai vu par la fenêtre de la salle de bain…

J'avais eu un sacré coup de pot que Lily nous voit à notre sortie de la forêt…

- Ouaaais, on a bien cru que Sirius était mort!

Bon, et bien disons que j'ai eu un sacré coup de pot que Lily ET James nous voient à la sortie de la forêt! Lily, blême, assassine James du regard.

- P-p-p-pardon Evans, je… euh?

- Potter! Tu es impossible! Rugit-elle.

- D'accord, il est l'heure pour moi d'aller me coucher, la journée a été longue -Lily tu m'expliqueras ne comptes pas t'y soustraire- et je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit!

Je m'éclipse avant que Lily n'explose tout bonnement. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis une semaine (ce qui est impossible, je sais!). Mais il y a autre chose. Quelque chose qu'Alexander a compris avant moi… Je dois être vraiment crevée pour avoir ce genre de pensée! N'empêche que… je sais pas… j'ai eu peur… peur pour lui, pour Sirius. Oh et puis alors?! Mince! C'est normal, après tout non? Il était mal, très mal! N'importe qui aurait eu peur…! Non?

* * *

(**POV général)**

Lorinda s'était levée tôt. L'infirmière lui avait spécifier qu'il lui fallait revenir changer ses pansements en tout début de journée. Lesdits pansements avait une drôle d'allure après être passés sous la douche… C'est donc le visage dégoulinant de matière poisseuse et brillante que la jeune sorcière s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie. Sirius, parfaitement éveillé, était assis sur son lit. Sa jambe blessée surmontée de l'étrange petite créature de la veille, il s'amusait à lui lancer de petits bouts de caramel qu'elle rattrapait au vol.

- Ouvre la bouche Cal'! Ah, ah, ah… Voilà, c'est bien mon pépère!

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit au sucré? Les interrompit Lorinda.

Sirius l'accueillit avec un sourire radieux.

- Moi non, mais lui oui!

Cependant, lorsque la jeune femme s'assit sur le lit, il lui sembla que l'odeur de caramel venait clairement de l'haleine de son camarade.

- Bien dormi? S'enquit-il en lançant un nouveau morceau de pâte à Calcix.

- Non, pas vraiment comme tu t'en doutes…

- Cauchemars?

- Culpabilité. Je ne pense pas une seconde que Pomfresh ait pu gober le fait que tu te sois brisé le genoux en tombant, et qu'au même instant je me faisais attaquer par une horde de chauves-souris à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je l'ai vu tiquer en observant mes blessures…

- Des chauves-souris?

- Lily a eu l'idée.

- Des chauves-souris? Réitéra-t-il en faisant la grimace.

- Oh ça va! Je n'étais pas vraiment en état de faire plus original!

- Mais justement, tu aurais dû, après une telle aventure, ton imaginaire devait être plus que stimulé!

- Non, pas mon imaginaire, mes nerfs!

A cette remarque, Sirius n'ajouta rien. Au même moment, l'infirmière sortit de son bureau.

- Bonjour Melle Eagle. Ne traînez pas, les cours vont bientôt commencer.

C'est avec une délectation à peine camouflée que Sirius vit Lorinda s'asseoir sur le lit voisin, tandis que l'infirmière venait vers elle, les mains chargées du nécessaire à pansage. Il fut pourtant bien déçu de constater que la jeune femme ne sourcillait pas alors que Mme Pomfresh s'affairait sur son visage. Cinq minutes plus tard, Lorinda quittait le lit, ses pansements brillants intensément dans les premiers rayons du soleil.

- Je ne suis pas douillette, lança-t-elle, stoïque, à Sirius.

Pour toute réponse celui-ci lui tira la langue.

- Élégant! S'exclama la sorcière, moqueuse.

- Je trouve aussi Mr Black, intervint l'infirmière, et par ailleurs, pourriez vous cesser de gaver Calcix? C'est dans votre intérêt, à moins bien sûr que vous ne teniez absolument à finir boiteux…

* * *

La journée fut plutôt longue pour Lorinda… Ses pansements peu discrets lui avaient valu les moqueries et boutades de plus ou moins mauvais goût de ses camarades (Gryffondors, Serpentards et même divers élèves de première année!) et les regards suspicieux de ses professeurs… Regards auxquels elle répondait un timide et contrit: « Des chauves-souris… » en désignant son visage meurtri.

C'est ainsi qu'elle espéra se retrouver SEULE dans son lit avec une boite de cookies… Malheureusement pour elle, elle sentit tous ses plans tomber à l'eau lorsqu'elle passa devant l'infirmerie. L'une des grandes portes était entrouverte, et elle ne résista pas l'envie idiote d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Sirius était là, dans son lit. Un garçon de troisième année aussi était là. Son lit était entouré d'une horde d'amis bruyante. Il était extrêmement rare de voir Sirius seul… et quand il l'était, c'était pour mieux s'approcher d'une fille, et donc tout à fait voulu. Or, Lorinda ne vit pas l'ombre d'une jupette dans la salle… La jeune femme hésita un instant, visualisant Sirius d'un côté et un cookie de l'autre. La balance manqua de pencher vers le cookie, mais Sirius l'emporta finalement, et Lorinda s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il la vit, Sirius se redressa sur ses oreillers, et l'air de rien, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tiens, Batgirl, le Retour!

- La ferme, je viens te sortir de ta triste solitude.

En s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, Lorinda remarqua que Sirius portait tout aussi bien la chemise blanche que le simple T-shirt. Celui-ci découvrait les bras musclés du jeune homme. Bêtement, la jeune femme se souvint d'une époque où elle avait déclaré à Lily que Sirius Black avait les plus beaux avant-bras du monde…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

- Moi?! Euh… Rien! S'exclama la jeune femme, brutalement sortie de sa rêverie.

- Mouais…

- Ça fait longtemps que t'es tout seul? Demanda-t-elle, esquivant le regard pétillant de Sirius.

- James et Peter sont restés là tout l'après-midi, mais là ils sont allés rattraper les cours auprès de Remus…

- C'est un bon système, ça!

- Oui, mais pas donné à tous, rares sont ceux qui ont un gentil Lupinou sous la main.

- J'arrive donc au bon moment si je comprends bien…

- Oui, tu as toujours été bonne pour ce genre de chose.

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire étrange, tout en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Lorinda n'était pas sûre d'avoir saisi l'allusion, elle ne pouvait pas être sûre, c'était trop effrayant, bien trop.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour ce soir là d'ailleurs.

Lorinda déglutit. Plus de doute possible. Pourquoi revenait-il là-dessus par Merlin? Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Ça n'avait pas de sens…

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, c'était juste… normal. Normal, voilà tout.

- Non, c'était plus que ça, tu aurais pu partir, je n'avais pas été correct avec toi ce soir là.

Le regard de Sirius était incroyablement pénétrant, il ne la lâcherait pas, elle le sentait. Elle se souvenait bien de cette soirée, l'une des plus étrange de sa courte vie…

*** FB***

_Lorinda marchait d'un pas pressé à travers les couloirs. La lumière de la lune transparaissait, bleutée, à travers les fenêtres. Elle était restée longtemps, accroupie dans le bac de douche complètement habillée, ses ongles meurtrissant son cuir chevelu. Lorsqu'elle avait senti qu'elle ne pourrait pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elle s'était levée et avait pris la direction de la volière. Elle voulait juste respirer, être seule. Sirius l'avait humiliée publiquement pendant le souper en insinuant qu'elle se fichait d'être « une de plus », preuve à l'appui Lorinda ne croyait pas en l'amour! Un comble… Elle s'était levée de table en lui signifiant qu'elle croyait cependant au respect, et avait disparu au fin fond de la salle de bain du dortoir. Elle se fustigeait mentalement, lorsque sa course effrénée fut stopper par un bruit étrange… Une respiration rauque, un reniflement? Plus silencieusement qu'auparavant, Lorinda se remit en marche. C'était là qu'elle l'avait vu, là, juste au bas de l'escalier de la volière, dans le noir, assis, une jambe repliée sous lui-même. Il tenait serrée dans son poing, ce qui ressemblait à une lettre; A côté de lui reposait une enveloppe décachetée… aux armoiries des Black. Elle savait peu de choses concernant les histoires de famille de Sirius, mais elle en savait assez pour deviner que son petit ami n'avait pas grandi dans une famille prospère._

_« - Sirius?_

_Elle avait pris soin d'affermir sa voix. Pourtant, lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle, la jeune femme se sentit frémir. Son regard était dur, mais ses joues sillonnées de larmes. Était-il possible que quelqu'un comme Sirius… pleure? Durant un instant, elle eut la cruelle envie de rire de lui, de lui faire ravaler tout son orgueil; Mais cette envie disparut bien vite. Précautionneusement, elle s'accroupit en face de lui et posa la main sur son bras. Les mâchoires de Sirius se contractèrent, et il haussa les sourcils, surpris._

_- Je suis désolée._

_Le jeune homme eut un sourire amer qui déstabilisa Lorinda._

_- Désolée, répéta-t'elle._

_Puis, elle se pencha vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, laissant aller sa tête sur son épaule. Durant un instant, rien ne se passa, et la sorcière s'attendit même à être violemment repoussée, mais, tout doucement, Sirius enroula son bras autour de sa taille et la ramena à lui. Soulagée, la jeune femme déposa un baiser au creux de son cou._

_***FB***_

- Mais tu as ce truc qui te rend différente des autres, ce truc qui fait que tu sais toujours quoi dire et quoi faire pour rendre les gens heureux…

Lorinda sourit nerveusement.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je…

- Tsst, c'est vrai, crois moi.

Au fond d'elle-même, Lorinda savait que Sirius avait tort. Elle savait parfaitement que lors de cette soirée, si elle avait véritablement vu la souffrance de Sirius, elle avait pensé à lui tourner le dos, et que si elle était restée, c'est parce qu'elle y avait vu un moyen de faire en sorte que Sirius s'attache à elle, la respecte, et enfin ne la traite plus comme « une de plus ». Elle voulait être celle qui reste, l'unique, celle qui le connaissait _véritablement_. Elle était précisément comme toutes les autres, elle avait voulu ce que voulaient toutes les autres! Mais elle avait juste eu une chance de faire la différence, et elle avait sauté sur l'occasion.

- C'est gentil.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil. Je te dis ce qui est vrai… Enfin, tout ça pour te dire merci.

- Merci?

- C'est un peu tard je sais…

Lorinda se contenta de sourire. Par le fenêtre derrière le lit, elle aperçut le terrain de Quidditch. Alexander devait s'entraîner…

- Je dois y aller, excuse moi…

Lorinda se leva précipitamment.

- Déjà? Je croyais que tu devais remédier à ma solitude?!

- Ouais mais là, je viens de me rappeler que Lily… m'attends. Tu sais, « travaux pratiques »! On doit s'occuper de ta part de travail Black! Je… Je repasse demain, tu sais pour… D'un geste vague, elle désigna l'ensemble de son visage.

- Hin Hin?

- Ouais, voilà… Bonne soirée, et… Passe le bonjour à Maëlle de ma part si tu la vois!

Et sans demander son reste, Lorinda claqua la porte de l'infirmerie (si fort, que la bande d'élèves de troisième année sursauta…), laissant derrière elle un Sirius abasourdi.

* * *

**(POV Lorinda)**

ACHEVEZ MOI!


	7. When there is nothing you can do

**When there is nothing you can do…**

Sirius est sortit de l'infirmerie depuis trois jours et se porte comme un charme. Sauf lorsqu'il est avec Maëlle ou quand on suit un cours avec ce groupe de Poufsouffles composé essentiellement de, je suppose, futurs mannequins lingerie. Là, il boitille et se mord régulièrement la lèvre inférieure comme s'il souffrait affreusement, mais, comme l'exige son statut de mâle ultra-viril, en silence.

Quant à moi, je n'ai plus à porter ces affreux bandages arachnéens; Seule une légère marque violacée subsiste encore dans mon cou, ce qui rend Alexander extrêmement fier: pour lui, tout le monde pense que c'est l'un de ses suçons…

Tous les trois, avec Lily, nous travaillons notre projet régulièrement, et tout se passe bien. A vrai dire, on a presque fini.

Tout se passe bien, en apparence. Mais dans ma tête, c'est l'explosion. Il y a d'abord ce « truc » entre James et Lily. Ils sont discrets, c'est vrai, mais je sais pas… C'est une relation qui m'inquiète. Je n'ai pas peur pour Lily, ça non, dans l'optique d'une possible trahison, j'aurais plus peur pour James, ça c'est sûr! Non, c'est juste que je réalise que ça s'est passé si vite! Ils ont évolué, grandi, si rapidement… Et je sens bien que pour Lily, James pourrait bien être le seul et l'unique pour longtemps… Peut-être même le dernier.

Ensuite il y a Jade. J'ai toujours compté sur elle pour être encore plus immature que je ne le suis, et la voilà qui nous fait un super exposé de Botanique avec Peter (elle qui n'a jamais fait ses devoirs…), délaisse les chocogrenouilles, écrit à ses parents, range le dortoir (complet!!!), et cesse même de reluquer Remus! Et lorsque je lui parle de ces changements soudains, elle rit et me balance « Je me fais vieille Lolita, je me fais vieille… »

Et moi dans tout ça? Moi, je ne me suis jamais demandé avec qui je vais finir mes jours; Moi, je n'ai pas encore trouvé ma voie; Moi, je n'ai pas encore réalisé que cette année sera la dernière de toute ma vie à Poudlard; Moi, je n'ai pas envie de croire que dehors c'est la guerre qui m'attend; Moi, je ne veux pas être seule, livrée à moi-même; Moi, j'ai envie de hurler à la terre entière que je n'ai que dix-sept ans…

- Eagle? Allô? Répond à tonton Black!

Et surtout, moi je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus être attirée par Sirius. Je ne foutrais pas ma vie en l'air pour lui, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

- Dis le nous surtout si on te dérange!

- Mmh?

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel, les lèvres pincées.

- On parlait du fait que McGonagal puisse éventuellement mal prendre le fait que nous l'incluions dans notre projet…

- Je pense en effet que c'est une très mauvaise idée, intervient Lily, l'air entendu.

- Et moi je pense l'inverse!

- Évidemment puisque c'est la tienne d'idée!

- Pas seulement, je pense qu'elle pourrait être flattée…

- Ou vexée! Après tout, on a qu'à lui demander…

- Et l'effet de surprise alors?

- La surprise ça va être notre note si elle le prend mal!

Durant un instant, Sirius et Lily se font face, de la fumée sortant de leurs narines; Puis, ils se tournent vers moi.

- Eagle?

-Lorinda?

- Je…

Les yeux de Lily flamboient, tandis que ceux de Sirius lancent des éclairs.

- Je pense que ça peut être pas mal, je lâche d'une toute petite voix.

Lily rejette son buste contre le dossier de la chaise en poussant un gros soupir.

- Nous voilà bien…

- Ouaiiis, merci Eagle! Trépigne Sirius avant de se pencher vers moi et de me pincer la joue.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi?!

Et sans transition, il se lève et s'élance vers la table de Remus et Jade. Lily, trop occupée à lui hurler de revenir, ne remarque pas que je suis, très certainement, vue la chaleur qui émane de mon visage, cramoisie.

Je hais ma vie…

***

Il y a des jours où, sans en vouloir à personne, on a besoin de s'isoler. Aujourd'hui est l'un de ces jours. Au fond, c'est un peu à moi que j'en veux. Pour un tas de choses… Pour ne pas être claire avec Alex par exemple. Il mérite mieux que ça. Il mérite une fille qui ait les pieds sur terre, une fille _mature_. Je regrette tellement de ne pas arriver à être une telle personne… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à la fin? Alexander s'est il déjà plaint de quoique ce soit?! Non! Alors quoi? Je me cherche des excuses voilà tout! J'essaye de me justifier par rapport au fait que… que? Eh bien par rapport au fait que, il faut bien le dire, Sirius ne me laisse pas indifférente, voilà tout! Ouf, c'est dit… Et après? Un tas de garçon ne me trouble quand j'y pense, et ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois quitter Alex! Il y a Nicholas (pas le fantôme, s'entend…), et puis il y a Raffaello aussi… C'est comme ça! Je n'ai que dix-sept ans! Alex aussi regarde les autres élèves (les filles, oui!)! Je l'ai vu se retourner sur Mary-Rose, j'ai bien remarquer comme il souriait à Cannelle! Et puis il y a aussi Maëlle qu'il dévore du regard… Je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable, non.

Je me sens… mieux. Totalement convaincue de mon innocence.

Le parc est presque désert. Seuls quelques élèves de premières années marchent encore autour du lac. De gros nuages noirs se sont amoncelés dans le ciel. Pas besoin d'être devin pour dire qu'un bel orage va bientôt éclater. Une brise glaciale s'est mise à souffler, faisant de petites vagues dans l'herbe alentour. Mon écharpe serrée autour de ma gorge, je vais m'asseoir contre le tronc épais d'un vieil arbre, un peu l'écart. Observer ainsi Poudlard (certainement pour l'une des dernières fois) me rend nostalgique. Pourtant je ne bouge pas, et laisse le froid m'engourdir. J'imagine qu'une partie de moi doit aimer souffrir…

- Lorinda?

Pas moyen d'être tranquille… Qui est-ce qu… Oh.

***

**(POV général)**

La voix était venue de l'extrême gauche de Lorinda. Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de la jeune femme en y découvrant Maëlle qui cheminait dans sa direction, son sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle était en tenue civile: une jupette en jean, des collants opaques, une paire de bottines en cuir, et un blouson en velours rouge côtelé. Ses boucles dorées s'agitaient dans la brise. Lorinda n'avait aucune envie que ce canon de beauté vienne prendre place à ses côtés… Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa tenue lui confirma que le contraste serait frappant: si sa cape noire et son écharpe dissimulait le gros son uniforme défraîchi, ses chaussures étaient boueuses et de nombreuses mailles étaient tirées à ses bas. Repliant ses jambes sous elle et tentant de ne pas penser à la propreté douteuse de ses cheveux, Lorinda offrit son sourire le plus large (et le plus factice) à la nouvelle arrivante.

- Salut!

- Tu vas bien Maëlle?

- Oui, toujours! Je reviens de Pré-au-Lard.

- Ah oui?

- Oui! Sirius n'a pas voulu venir avec moi, pour, soi-disant, travailler avec toi…

- On a arrêté il y a dix minutes.

- Oh… Dans ce cas…

Lorinda détourna la tête vers le château. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Parler de Sirius avec sa petite amie était totalement surréaliste et déplacé!

- Je te dérange non?

C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui posait la question dans l'après-midi… Si tous le savait, pourquoi diable le demander?!

- Non, absolument pas.

Maëlle frissonna, puis sans gêne aucune, vint se blottir contre l'épaule de Lorinda, au pied de l'arbre.

- Quel froid de canard!

Raide comme un balais, la jeune femme ne répondit rien. Elle n'osait même plus respirer, partagée entre l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, et le désir d'étrangler Maëlle. Ignorant le danger auquel elle s'exposait, cette dernière poursuivit:

- Ça va faire dix jours que Sirius et moi sommes ensemble.

Lorinda déglutit.

- Vraiment? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité…

Maëlle gloussa.

- Oui, moi aussi…

La jeune sorcière marqua une pause.

- Et ce sont les plus beaux jours de ma vie.

La gorge de Lorinda se serra.

- C'est comme si… comme si tout était parfait! C'est un vrai « Prince Charmant »!

Faux.

- Je sais, c'est ridicule de dire ça…

Vrai.

- Et pourtant, il est tellement prévenant…

Vrai.

- …tellement gentil…

Faux.

- …et tellement drôle!

Faux! Vrai…

- Et tellement beau, ajouta Lorinda, d'une voix blasée.

Maëlle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- J'osais pas le dire, j'avais peur de paraître superficielle…

Lorinda sourit intérieurement.

- Y'a pas de risque.

- C'est vrai que ça ne gâche rien… Le seul fait de le voir me fait oublier mon prénom, rit la jeune fille. Tu dois penser que je suis pitoyable!

- Pas du tout.

Et pour une fois, Lorinda disait vrai.

- Tu sais, il lui suffit de me sourire pour que plus rien ne compte.

Vrai.

- Il a une façon de toucher qui est tellement… Wahou!

Vrai.

- Sans parler de ses baisers! C'est… comment dire? C'est… indicible.

Faux. Le mot exact est « fabuleux ».

- Et alors, quand tous les deux on…

Lorinda eut un imperceptible sursaut; Là, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir.

- … enfin tu vois, c'est magique. Le terre entière se tait, l'air est immobile… En fait, je crois que le temps s'arrête. C'est comme si les étoiles descendaient du ciel rien que pour nous. Tout est d'une incroyable perfection. Une perfection à son image…

Lorinda était estomaquée. La jeune sorcière débitait son monologue, la voix suave, le regard perdu au loin, son superbe visage nimbé d'émerveillement. Comment osait-elle?

Soudain, Maëlle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Je suis désolée, dès que je commence à parler de lui, rien ne m'arrête! Je te fais perdre ton temps…

Lorinda tenta de sourire, mais c'est un rictus qui vint déformer son visage.

- Non, non… C'est juste que… je sais. Je sais tout ça.

Maëlle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant comment interpréter les paroles de la Gryffondor.

- Je suis désolée je dois y aller…

Lorinda secoua la tête, comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Puis, tellement rapidement qu'elle vacilla, sauta sur ses pieds.

- … Lily m'attend.

Maëlle lui adressa un sourire chaud comme un soleil qui fit enrager Lorinda encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

- Bien sûr, aucun problème. Alors à bientôt, Loé.

***

L'orage avait finalement éclaté alors que Lorinda se trouvait à mi-chemin de l'entrée du château, ce qui l'avait obligé à courir… Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois au troisième étage, dans un couloir désert. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle réalisa que ses genoux tremblaient furieusement sous elle. En fait, c'était tout son corps qui vibrait… de rage. Une minute passa sans qu'elle sache exactement quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plantée là, et n'avait aucune envie de croiser qui que ce soit non plus: elle ne se sentait pas en état d'être civile. Machinalement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux humides, ramenant en arrière sa frange trop longue. Puis, elle se débarrassa de son écharpe, se défit de sa cape, retira ses chaussures et ses bas, et repoussa ses affaires contre le mur d'un coup de pied. Ainsi débarrassée, elle se mit à trotter en direction de la volière, accompagnée du « taptap » de ses pieds nus sur la dalle froide. Sa tête était totalement vide. Sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle se remit à courir. L'orage avait rassemblé les élèves autour des cheminés, ce qui lui permis de ne pas croiser âme qui vive. Ce n'est qu'un étage plus tard qu'elle heurta quelque chose s'apparentant à un être humain. Sans s'excuser, elle poursuivit sa route.

- Eagle? Hé Eagle! Il se passe quoi?!

Potter… Elle espéra vaguement qu'il penserait qu'elle ne l'entendait pas et passerait son chemin. Or, c'était mal connaître James. Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées, sans même se presser.

- Hé? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Répéta-t-il gentiment.

Butée, Lorinda ne répondit rien, ne s'arrêta même pas de marcher. Devinant son malaise, James se saisit de son bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Lorinda se débattit, mais le jeune homme ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Il emprisonna seulement ses deux poignets dans ses mains.

- Calme toi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! Dis moi enfin!

Même si Lorinda avait voulu parler, elle en aurait été tout simplement incapable. Sa langue était aussi sèche que du parchemin et ses mâchoires semblaient soudées.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Lily?

Lorinda secoua vigoureusement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider? C'est Sirius?

La sorcière releva si brusquement la tête que James en fut déstabilisé. Ses yeux était empli d'une colère noire. Dans les mains du jeune homme, les poignets de Lorinda tremblaient violemment. Soudain, elle se mit à lui hurler dessus.

- ELLE A QUINZE ANS!

Assimilant la situation et, de façon plus ou moins exacte, la raison de l'émoi de sa camarade, James l'attira dans la salle la plus proche et referma la porte sur eux. Par chance, tous les cours étaient terminés depuis une bonne heure. Lorinda ne lui opposa aucune résistance, ses yeux ne lâchaient plus ceux du jeune sorcier.

- Quinze ans… répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

D'instinct, James comprit que toute réponse serait inutile.

- Et elle est heureuse. Pourquoi? Parce que ça fait dix jours qu'Il lui accorde un semblant d'attention… Et ça, ça la rend… _heureuse!_

La bouche de la jeune femme se tordit tandis que les larmes perlaient à ses paupières.

- Elle croit que c'est un… _prince._

Elle avait craché ce dernier mot. Son regard quitta James. Fébrilement, elle se hissa sur le bureau le plus proche. James se rapprocha d'elle, silencieusement.

- Tu sais quoi?

Un rire amer secoua ses épaules.

- Elle est venue me dire que lorsqu'Il lui fait l'amour, _les étoiles descendent du ciel_…

Elle repartit dans le même rire triste. Puis, reniflant bruyamment, elle siffla:

- Ce salaud la saute quand il a une heure a tuer, et elle ça la rend poète…

La main de James vint se poser sur son épaule. Le silence s'installa, entrecoupé seulement par les reniflements de Lorinda. La sentant s'apaiser, James, un sourire dans la voix, lui souffla:

- Ça vous rend toutes poètes…

Lorinda sourit faiblement.

- C'est ça ouais…

A son tour, James s'assit sur le bureau. Dans un geste amical, il passa son bras autour des épaules de la sorcière.

- Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider, soupira-t-il, Sirius est Sirius, avec le temps ses frasques ne me choquent même plus. Je pensais qu'il en allait de même pour toi?

Lorinda haussa mollement les épaules.

- Il est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux même pas te soutenir en te disant que c'est un pauvre type, je n'en penserais pas un mot; Tu es mal tombée avec moi…

- C'est toi qui est mal tombé, je suis désolée James, je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux comprendre. Ne te mets pas dans de tels états pour lui, d'accord? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que la seule femme qui mérite de pleurer à cause Sirius Black, c'est sa mère…

Lorinda pouffa. James marqua une pause.

- Il t'aime bien, il ne voudrait pas que tu pleures.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer ses pieds nus se balançant au-dessus du sol.

- Quant à Maëlle, ne te fais pas trop de souci pour elle, crois moi, elle gère la situation bien plus que quiconque ne pourrait le croire…

Lorinda releva la tête vers James, ses yeux brun très clair emprisonnant de nouveaux les prunelles chocolat.

- La meilleure James, la meilleure c'est qu'en vérité je voudrais avoir quinze ans de nouveau, je voudrais être Maëlle!

Ne quittant pas la jeune femme du regard, James soupira et se recula très légèrement.

- Vous êtes toutes tellement compliquées…

Lorinda leva les yeux au ciel. James éclata de rire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de la sorcière.

- Aller, Eagle! En attendant tu as dix-sept ans, des tonnes de révisions, et des amies qui doivent te chercher de partout! Debout!

Lorinda se laissa glisser de la table, et essuya d'un revers de la manche les dernières traces de larmes sur son visage.

Avant de sortir de la salle, James passa son bras autour du cou de sa camarade et déposa un bisou sonore sur sa joue fraîche, la faisant sourire.

- Le blond ne t'irait pas crois moi…


	8. The thing I hate the most about you

**The thing I hate the most about you...**

Le grand jour était arrivé...La salle était plongée dans un silence religieux. Chaque groupe était réuni à une table différente, attendant le moment où il devrait dévoiler le fruit de deux longues semaines de travail: son projet de Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagal était assise à son bureau, penchée sur un morceau de parchemin, l'air totalement indifférent à la tension palpable qui régnait dans la pièce. Seules trois personnes étaient absentes: Lily Evans, Sirius Black et Lorinda Eagle. Cette absence avait été très remarquée, d'autant plus qu'il avait été prévu de longue date que leur groupe serait le premier à présenter son devoir à la classe. Remus et Jade ne cessaient de s'entreregarder, inquiets, tandis que James Potter et Peter Pettigrow lançaient des regards nerveux à la table où aurait dû se trouver leurs amis.

Soudain, dans un grincement de gonds sinistre, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Toute la salle retint son souffle: sur le seuil, se trouvait le double exacte du professeur McGonagal. La version assise releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire en coin qui n'avait rien d'habituel.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Demanda posément, quoiqu'un peu sèchement la nouvelle arrivante.

- Très bien, très bien, débuta alors le double assis, nous allons pouvoir commencer! Veuillez prendre place professeur...

La McGonagal dernière arrivée en heure eut un sourire discret avant de s'assoir au premier rang, tandis que de façon imperceptible, la poitrine de la première se soulevait dans un soupir de soulagement.

« Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être, reprit le professeur sur son estrade. Voici notre sujet. Les étiquettes se collent et se décollent au fil des apparences sans que quiconque ne puisse avoir un réel contrôle de son image...

Le double du professeur adressa un sourire enjôleur à son auditoire, puis, dans un mouvement élégant, se leva et vint se placer devant son bureau.

- Qui de nous est capable de dire avec exactitude ce que les Autres voient de lui? Professeur compétant et à l'écoute, ou...

C'est alors que, de façon très nette, deux autres « doubles » se détachèrent de la silhouette sur l'estrade. Des exclamations sourdes agitèrent l'assistance.

- ... personnage à l'écrasante autorité?

Les trois McGonagal de l'estrade s'adressèrent des regards de connivence.

T- oujours est-il que le problème se pose pour chacun d'entre nous: il est impossible de projeter une représentation parfaitement contrôlée de soi-même. Qui voudrait être populaire et aimé...

Simultanément, les doubles firent un tour sur eux même, laissant place à un trio de Sirius Black... Des murmures exclusivement féminins s'élevèrent dans la salle.

- ... pourrait vite devenir...

- Un cauchemar! S'exclama l'un des deux triplés, avec la voix de Lorinda.

Cette fois, des rires francs retentirent parmi les élèves.

- Mais laissons de côté ces observations, poursuivit le premier Sirius que tout le monde avait reconnu comme étant le vrai, veuillez maintenant considérer avec moi les envies que peuvent engendrer ces images fictives. C'est vrai! Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être à la place d'un autre?

Les trois Sirius firent de nouveau un tour complet sur eux-même. Laissant place à trois superbes jeunes femmes, chacune portant respectivement les couleurs de Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

- Je vous laisse imaginer à quel point j'aime cette partie de la représentation... glissa malicieusement la fille de Gryffondor avec la voix de Sirius.

Une fois de plus, plusieurs personnes éclatèrent de rire dans l'auditoire.

- Mais au fond, qu'importe?

Le trio effectua un nouveau tour à 180°. Les jeunes femmes devinrent trois Lily similaires en tout point.

James ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur.

- Oui, qu'importe ce que nous semblons être?

Reprit la première Lily tandis que deux autres jeunes femmes semblables se détachaient de sa silhouette et de celles de ses comparses.

Au total, neuf Lily se trouvaient sur scène à présent. Au premier rang, le professeur McGonagal (le vrai!) eut un signe de tête admiratif.

- Qu'importe ce que nous rêvons d'être?

Les neuf préfètes laissèrent place à neuf Lorinda.

- Car finalement...

Les jeunes filles semblèrent s'attirer les unes les les autres pour finalement ne faire plus qu'une. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant. Désormais, un seul Sirius trônait au milieu de l'estrade.

- ... ce qui compte vraiment, c'est ce que nous sommes, et ceux qui le savent.

Sirius adressa un sourire victorieux à son public. Puis, l'air bravache, il lança en direction de James:

- Alors qui suis-je?

Ce dernier eut un rire tonitruant.

- Lily bien sûr!

Toute la salle se leva en applaudissant à tout rompre.

Sur l'estrade, Sirus eut une moue boudeuse avant de se démultiplier et de reprendre sa forme originelle, celle de Lily Evans. A la gauche de l'estrade, Sirius salua théâtralement l'assistance, tandis qu'à sa droite, Lorinda et Lily lui adressaient des sourires polis, bien que tout à fait ravis.

* * *

- Bravo.

C'est ainsi que le professeur de Métamorphose accueilli le trio à la fin du cours. Elle avait tenu à ce qu'ils viennent chercher leur note après tous les autres. « Le meilleur pour la fin! » avait fièrement pensé Sirius. Et il n'avait pas tort...

- O.

Un sourire radieux avait illuminé le visage de Lily et Sirius avait adressé un clin d'oeil appuyé à Lorinda.

- La démultiplication était parfaite, je vous félicite! Sans parler de votre triple incorporation...

- On savait même pas que ça s'appelait comme ça, intervint Sirius, c'est ce qui nous a donné plus de fil retordre! Lorinda a dû rentrer un peu le ventre mais finalement on y est arrivé...

Le professeur eut un mouvement de tête réprobateur tandis que Lorinda fusillait Sirius du regard.

- Ce sont deux sorts qui ont été très utilisés en temps de guerre; On appelait ça la Combinaison du Cheval de Troie. Très utile pour surprendre l'Ennemi...

Les trois élèves échangèrent un regard étonné face au discours passionné de la sorcière.

- Oui, euh... hum, hum! Bref! Tout ça pour dire qu'il est également très connu que ces sorts sont irréalisables sans un oeuf de Farfadet Primaire.

Le trio se figea.

- Dire que le professeur Sinistra a perdu le sommeil en apprenant l'attaque de chauve-souris subie par Miss Eagle... Il parait que c'est très mauvais présage. Cependant, j'avoue qu'il m'avait été très difficile d'imaginer Mr Black tomber bêtement dans un escalier, quand la chance m'avait été donnée de le voir debout en équilibre sur les créneaux de la partie Ouest du collège lors de sa première année...

- C'était un pari, et je...

- Taisez-vous, Black! Je ne dirais rien pour cette fois. Cependant n'oubliez pas que même un travail bien fait ne vaut pas vos santés.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser partir...

Le regard de la sorcière balaya le petit groupe.

- « Personnage à l'écrasante autorité »? Lâcha t'elle, un sourcil arqué.

Personne n'osa souffler un mot. Finalement, le professeur leva les yeux au ciel agacée.

- Bien, j'imagine que je n'ai pas à noter votre humour... Sortez maintenant.

* * *

**(POV Sirius)**

La lumière dehors est magnifique; Un soleil doré et un amoncèlement de nuages noirs se disputent le ciel, rendant le paysage bleu et or. Voilà quatre jours qu'il pleut sans cesse, avec cette trêve je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel de mon balais...

Le terrain et le parc sont détrempés et tout à fait déserts. Voilà une demi-heure que je vole deci-delà, il est tant de rentrer, d'ailleurs le jour commence à décliner. Mais...? Hééé! Je connais cette silhouette! Oui pas de doute, cette démarche rapide et cette chevelure noire ne peuvent appartenir qu'à Lorinda...

- Hého Loé!

Je passe tout près d'elle en rase-motte avant de remonter en chandelle. Surprise, elle sursaute avant de darder un regard noir vers le ciel.

- Tu m'as fait peur!

- Pardon, dis-je en redescendant près d'elle, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de marcher. Je m'installe à sa droite, à quelques centimètres du sol.

- On s'est bien débrouiller ce matin, hein?

Elle me jette un rapide coup d'oeil suspicieux. Quoi? Je veux juste engager la conversation!

- Ouais, c'est sûr. Maintenant on sera plus obligés de se supporter l'un l'autre.

- Quoi?

Si je m'attendais à ça...

- Quoi? Me répond t'-elle en écho, c'est pas ce que tu veux?

- Mais... Non! Pourquoi, c'est ce que tu veux toi?

Nouveau regard suspicieux.

- Non... Pas forcément. C'est juste que je pensais que tu préfèrerais.

- Bein non. On a réussi à être amis, non?

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Je suppose.

- Tu supposes? Je pensais que tu prendrais en compte le fait que je t'ai sauvé la vie!

Cette fois elle s'arrête, m'obligeant à faire du surplace, et me fait face, l'air étonné.

- Attends une seconde, moi aussi je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu te souviens? Je doute que tu aies tenu le coup bien longtemps dans la forêt face à des araignées géantes et des loups garous, avec un genoux en charpie, si je ne t'avais pas ramené au collège!

Je lui souris.

- Alors, amis?

- Je lui tends la main. L'ombre d'un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres.

- Amis, dit-elle en serrant ma main.

- Je te ramène? Dis-je en lui désignant mon balais. Je n'ai pas lâchée sa main glacée. Tout cela me semble très naturel.

- Je... ne suis pas très douée avec ces engins là.

- Oh... Tu as peur?

- Non! Se défend t'-elle, outrée.

- Dans ce cas, grimpe!

Je me recule légèrement pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir devant moi. Elle semble hésiter durant un instant, puis elle enjambe vaillamment le manche du balais. Je m'élève lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, bien que, contre toute attente, elle semble tout à fait à son aise.

- Quand on y pense, on s'y prend un peu tard! S'exclame t'-elle alors que nous prenons de l'altitude.

- Pour? Les cours de vol?

- Non! Pour devenir amis.

J'hausse les épaules.

- On est jamais l'amie de celle dont on est l'amant.

Elle pouffe de rire.

- C'est de toi ça?

- Non pas vraiment, j'avoue un peu vexé.

- C'est bien dit en tout cas.

- Oui, même si c'est pas tout à fait exact...

Merlin, dans quoi est-ce que je me lance?!

- Dans quel sens? M'interroge t'-elle.

Nous sommes arrivé devant le château. J'hésite un instant, puis fait demi-tour, vers la forêt. Il me semble que la conversation n'est pas finie.

- Eh bien, tu vois, j'ai toujours évité de sortir avec une fille qui, si elle était un garçon, pourrait être mon pote. Ça évite de... Pff, j'sais pas, « tomber amoureux »? De s'attacher... De souffrir, dans tous les cas.

Lorinda reste silencieuse.

- C'est avec toi que tout à foiré...

Elle a un léger rire nerveux. Je sais plus trop quoi dire.

- Non? C'est vrai? Se risque t'-elle enfin.

- Bah, ouais...

Elle se tourne à demi vers moi, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Je savais que j'aurais dû me taire.

- Mettons nous bien d'accord, tu veux? T'es en train de me dire que tu as été...

- ... amoureux de toi, oui, ou appelle ça comme tu veux! Qu'est-ce que tu me ferais pas dire...

Un immense sourire illumine maintenant son visage.

- Moi, je ne t'ai rien fait dire du tout, t'as tout déballé tout seul comme un grand!

Et la voilà qui part dans un grand éclat de rire qui fait vibrer mon balais. Garce...

- De toute façon tu peux bien le dire à qui tu voudras, personne ne voudra te croire!

Oui, je suis un peu sur la défensive... Elle en revanche, elle se marre bien!

- J'avais pas l'intention de le chanter sur les toits, je tiens à ma vie!

Nous faisons de nouveau demi-tour. Cette fois je crois que j'en ai assez dit pour la journée... Peut-être même pour l'année... Nous passons devant les baies vitrées que nous avons dû nettoyer deux semaines plus tôt, et au-dessus du jardin de Rusard.

- C'est quand je vois ça que je me demande si j'ai bien fait de te proposer mon amitié...

Contre toute attente, elle sourit face à ma mauvaise foi.

- Je promets de ne plus te faire punir, si toi tu me promets... 1! De ne plus faire d'allusions salaces concernant notre relation; 2! De ne plus m'embrasser...

Bizarrement, je me sens un peu honteux face au souvenir de ce baiser volé...

- Et enfin, 3...

Je crains le pire...

- De ne pas quitter Maëlle.

J'en reste coi... L'altitude lui ferait-elle perdre la Raison?

- Bien sûr, sauf en cas de réel problème, j'entends par là ne pas la quitter comme tu l'as fait avec toutes les autres, à savoir lâchement et pour rien.

J'avise une fenêtre ouverte au deuxième étage et m'en approche. Lorinda saute sur le rebord avant de gagner le carrelage des toilettes des filles et de se retourner vers moi. Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Tu m'en veux?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va chercher par là?

- Mais non pas du tout!

Elle me sourit légèrement, un peu soulagée.

- C'est que tu ne dis rien...

- C'est que je suis un peu surpris! Lui dis-je, avec un rire nerveux.

- Ouais, j'sais... bafouille t'-elle en regardant la pointe de ses chaussures, mais tu vois, c'est une gamine bien, elle est peut-être pas très futée mais elle est jeune, et puis surtout elle _t'aime_ pour ce que tu es. Et ça c'est rare... S'il te plait, ne lui brise pas le coeur...

Elle relève la tête vers moi. Ces joues sont un peu rouges, et elle me sourit nerveusement.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle peut te rendre heureux.

J'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle ne parle pas de Maëlle. Ne sachant quoi dire, je me contente de hocher silencieusement la tête. Un ange passe.

- Je dois retrouver Alexander, dit-elle soudain, reprenant contenance.

- Okay, on se voit bientôt?

- Dans exactement une heure et demi pour le cours de Botanique.

Quel imbécile...

- Oui, ça peut se faire!

Elle éclate de rire avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre dans le couloir. A mon tour, je grimpe sur le rebord de la fenêtre et m'y assois, mon balais coincé entre mes genoux. A quoi cela rime? Pourquoi est-ce que Maëlle lui importe tant? Je n'ai pas le temps de plus m'interroger, car une élève de deuxième année passe la porte et, indignée, se met à hurler en me voyant là. Sans chercher à l'apaiser, j'enfourche mon balai et décolle.


	9. Growing up

**Vous pouvez me blâmer, je le mérite... Merci aux reviewers qui ont encore la patience de me lire et de me commenter!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira; Ce n'est pas mon préféré, je trouve sa fin bien mieux écrite que son début...**

**Je vous laisse lire en paix! A bientôt! =D**

* * *

Je suis un imbécile. Ce n'est pas nouveau, je sais, mais pour le coup, faire une promesse que je n'ai pas l'intention de tenir ne me ressemble pas. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai qu'une parole… Ce qui signifie que même si Maëlle commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système nerveux, même si elle a _osé_ me reprocher publiquement un soi-disant retard, même si il lui arrive d'oublier de se raser les jambes, et même si sa cousine de Pouffsouffle de septième année me branche bien, JE NE LA QUITTERAI PAS. Parce que je l'ai promis. A Lorinda. Je suis affligeant… Voilà que je traite avec une femme! Mais où va le monde, je vous le demande! Le pire, dans l'histoire, c'est que cette garce folle veille au grain! Au moindre signe d'agacement de ma part envers ma… « petite amie » (Oh par Merlin, je suis fait…!), la voilà qui rapplique et calme le jeu, ce qui ne manque pas de ravir Maëlle-la-Chiarde. Et si ça ne suffit pas, elle me prend à part et me fait l'éloge prolongée de cette petite emmerdeuse! Par Morgane, mais si elle la trouve si merveilleuse je la lui laisse! Et de bon coeur! Oh mince…Je n'en peux plus…

***

**(POV Général)**

**- **C'est quoi le problème?

- Mmh?

James et Sirius étaient installés à une table de la bibliothèque, camouflés par deux rayons. James observait son ami depuis deux bonnes minutes, alors que celui-ci, le regard perdu dans le vide, détruisait méthodiquement sa plume. Lorsque le jeune homme l'interrogea, c'est par un murmure distrait qu'il lui répondit.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as?

- Moi? Rien…

- Laisse moi rire, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait…

- C'est une considération des plus dérangeantes si tu veux mon avis, évite de me la ressortir en public si tu veux bien…

- Sirius…

- Mais quoi?!

- Bon sang, nous fait pas ta mijaurée crache le morceau! Je vais pas te tirer les vers du nez pendant trois heures, c'est quoi cette attitude de nana?!

- Mais ça va, je n'ai rien!

- C'est Maëlle?

- Bof…

- Quoi « bof »?

- Moui et non…

James passa une main sur son visage. Être le meilleur ami de Sirius Black n'avait parfois rien d'une sinécure…

- Tu veux pas en parler, c'est ça…

- Mfouèhof…

- Je vais devoir deviner tout seul?

- Mnonmèssèpassa…

- …

- …

- …

- Quoi, t'abandonnes déjà?

- J'économise mon énergie. Je préfère te laisser venir.

- C'est Lorinda.

- Tu vois comme on gagne du temps?

- Lorinda et Maëlle.

- Et une fois que t'es lancé, on t'arrête plus.

- L'une ne veut pas que je quitte l'autre.

James fronça les sourcils. Ou il avait un temps de retard, ou un temps d'avance…

- Bizarre…

- Je te le fais pas dire! Et le pire c'est que j'ai juré que je ne le ferais pas!

- Que tu ne quitterais pas Maëlle?

- Oui!

- C'est quoi l'intérêt pour elle?

- Pour Maëlle?

- Non, pour Lorinda, idiot!

- Si je le savais…

- Et ça te tracasse tant que ça?

- Mais oui, parce que je veux la larguer moi!

- C'est Lorinda qui t'effraie?

- Ne la sous-estime pas… Mais ça n'est pas qu'elle me fasse peur, c'est que je ne manque jamais à ma parole.

James lui coula un regard sceptique.

- Parfaitement mec!

- Écoute, je vois pas où est le problème, si cette relation te rend malheureux mets-y un terme, voilà tout! Ça ne te ressemble en rien de te mettre dans de tels états…

- Je sais… C'est la fin des scroutts…

- Bah peut-être pas, mais presque!

- T'as raison, faut que je me ressaisisse! C'était juste une petite baisse de régime! C'est de la faute à Eagle tout ça! Y'a toujours suffit qu'elle grimpe sur mon balais pour que je dise oui à tout ce qu'elle veut…

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- … Et puis, je sais pas mais… reparler du passé, tout ça… Lui avouer mon penchant…

- Ton penchant? Tiqua James.

- Oui, ça m'a perturbé…

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « penchant »?

Sirius baissa les yeux et se calla plus confortablement sur la chaise; Il reprit d'un air détaché:

- L'autre soir, je me suis un peu laissé entraîné, je lui ai dit que j'étais un peu tombé amoureux d'elle à l'époque.

- Un peu tombé amoureux? Pas mal comme concept!

- Oui, eh bah pas tant, non. A partir de là, elle s'est mis en tête de me faire promettre de ne pas quitter Maëlle pour rien…

- C'est vraiment très étrange.

- Ouaip…

- Parce que moi je lui ai parlé à Lorinda, lâcha James, avec un demi sourire.

- Ah oui? Quand?

- Y'a quelques jours.

- Et?

- Bah on a parlé quoi…

- Oui, merci, mais de quoi?

- Hey, mais t'as raison, c'est hyper agréable de se faire désirer…!

- James… Par les chaussettes de Merlin, accouche!

- Forcément si tu deviens vulgaire… Je disais donc que j'ai croisé Miss Eagle, il y a quelques jours, au détour d'un couloir. Elle était bizarrement fagotée et courait comme une dératée. Elle était dans un sale état si tu veux mon avis… Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qui lui arrivait, elle a d'abord voulu m'esquiver, mais…

- Bon sang James, j'espère que tout ce blablatage va aboutir à quelque chose d'intéressant…

- … mais lorsque je t'ai évoqué…

- Okay, j'ai rien dit.

- …elle est devenue hystérique. Je vais te faire la version courte; Elle m'a avoué qu'elle voudrait être Maëlle.

James martela chaque mot de cette dernière phrase avant de prendre un air satisfait et entendu.

- Attends… Tout ça pour ça? En quoi est-ce que ça peut me faire avancer de savoir que Eagle est jalouse de Maëlle? TOUTES les filles de ce fichu collège sont jalouses d'elle! T'as vu le canon?

James passa une main sur son visage, puis repris calmement:

- Sirius, mon frère, fais le vide un instant, tu veux? Crois tu que Lorinda soit du genre à jalouser le physique d'une nana?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- C'est une fille…

- Oui, d'accord, mais bon, elle traîne avec Lily, se rengorgea James, si elle était envieuse elle ne passerait pas ses journées collée aux basques d'Evans, t'es d'accord?

Sirius n'osa pas contredire son ami, et se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Bien… Si Lorinda est jalouse de Maëlle, c'est parce qu'elle sort avec toi.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'en prie, Jamesie! Elle peut plus me piffrer depuis nos quinze ans!

- Ah oui? Et tu n'a pas remarqué un léger changement de comportement à ton égard ces derniers temps?

Sirius sembla entrer dans une profonde réflexion.

- C'est vrai que… Enfin… OH MON DIEU! Non, elle a pas fait ça?!

- J'en ai bien peur…

- Cette fille est une catastrophe née! Oh Merlin…

- Oh aller! C'est donc si grave?

- Mais… oui! Bien sûr que oui! Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'attache à moi, enfin! Je ne le veux plus. C'est pas comme si on avait pas déjà essayé…

- Je t'en prie Patmol, tu n'as JAMAIS « essayé » avec aucune fille, sinon Maëlle, et encore parce qu'on t'y a obligé!

- Détrompe toi, quand j'étais avec Lorinda ça a été différent des autres fois…

- Pardon Sirius, mais t'entendre parler sentiments me donne la nausée… C'est que j'ai pas l'habitude…

- Arrête de te moquer, j'ai réellement ressenti quelque chose à l'époque, pour la première fois de ma vie.

- T'étais jeune, on appelle ça « le premier émoi », lança James, sur un ton docte.

- Peu importe, ça ne change absolument rien…

L'air abattu, Sirius quitta la table pour s'adosser à la meurtrière qui éclairait les rayonnages.

- Mec, c'est quoi le problème à la fin? C'est pas la première qui tombe follement amoureuse de ta petite personne! S'exclama James, grandiloquent.

- Qui est l'Heureuse Elue?

James eut un léger sursaut alors que Lily sortait de derrière un rayon, un sourire illuminant son visage. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de James, qui déjà passait une main dans ses cheveux.

- Alors, qui? Demanda-t-elle, une fois installée.

Parfaitement synchrones, Sirius et James répondirent:

- Personne.

- Lorinda.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Quoi?

Sirius assassina James du regard.

- P…personne mon amour, balbutia ce dernier.

- Tu as dit Lorinda?!

Cette fois James se contenta de garder le silence, obligeant Lily à se tourner vers Sirius.

- Black?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par la situation.

- Mais quoi? Vous avez forcé sur la bièrraubeurre?

Piqué, Sirius répliqua:

- Adresse toi à ton Cher et Tendre, tu veux?

Se tassant imperceptiblement sous le regard flamboyant de sa petite-amie, James haussa les épaules.

- C'est elle-même qui me l'a dit.

- MON amie, TE fait des confidences à TOI?

- C'était par un concours de circonstances, ne te fâche pas! Elle avait pas l'air très bien ce jour là, et… de fil en aiguille, et bien… Elle m'a dit qu'elle voudrait être à la place de Maëlle.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte…

James eut un soupir de soulagement.

- Le problème maintenant est que Sirius culpabilise à mort, et qu'il n'ose pas rompre la promesse qu'il lui a fait, même si ça le rend malheureux…

- Eh bah vas-y! Donne lui mon numéro de coffre à Gringotts pendant que tu y es! S'insurgea Sirius.

- Quelle promesse? S'enquit Lily, ignorant le jeune homme.

- En fait, Lorinda a fait promettre à Sirius que…

Avant d'en entendre plus, Sirius ramassa son sac et traversa la bibliothèque dont il claqua violemment la porte.

***

**(POV Sirius)**

Je me suis toujours soucié d'une SEULE et UNIQUE chose concernant les filles: l'attraction que j'exerce sur elle. Point. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'en savoir plus! Quel intérêt quand la nature vous a donné tous les attributs nécessaires pour que toutes les nanas que vous désirez viennent à vous sans même avoir besoin leur sourire? Or, aujourd'hui, je suis mal, très mal, et j'ignore pourquoi (en dehors du fait, bien sûr, que mon meilleur ami préfère roucouler avec une hystérique plutôt que de me soutenir)… Cependant, même si personne ne veut m'aider (Remus a décidé d'aller faire, je cite « un brin de shopping » avec Jade, et Peter a disparu depuis ce matin), je vais démêler la situation petit à petit. Première étape: Maëlle. Son problème réglé, je m'occuperais et de Lorinda, et de mes états d'âmes…

***

**(POV Général)**

Lorinda, pelotonnée dans un canapé la salle commune, picorait distraitement dans un paquet de guimauves. A ses côtés, Lily dormait, un livre sur les genoux. Dehors, la pluie tombait à torrents. A part les deux jeunes femmes, personne n'occupait la pièce. Dans la cheminée, le feu crépitait, rendant l'air chaud et sec. Tout était calme. Seul le bruit des gouttes de pluie tombant sur les carreaux troublait le silence…

Lorinda soupira et se calla un peu plus contre l'accoudoir du canapé, prenant garde de ne pas déranger Lily. La journée s'annonçait longue et ennuyeuse…

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à piocher un nouveaux bout de guimauve, lorsqu'un bruit de pas discret attira son attention. Ça venait de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons… Sur la pointe des pieds, la sorcière se leva, abandonnant ses guimauves, et s'approcha de l'escalier. A peine avait elle fait un pas, que la tête de Sirius apparut à l'angle du mur. Les deux jeunes gens eurent un violent sursaut.

- Espèce de demeuré! J'ai failli m'évanouir!

Sirius lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

- Je te demande pardon, j'ai… promis à Remus de travailler aujourd'hui, s'il voit que je sors il me fera la peau… Expliqua-t-il, l'air contrit.

Lorinda haussa un sourcil.

- Black…

- Bon, excuse moi, mais je dois y aller là, avant… avant que… avant qu'il revienne.

D'un pas rapide, il contourna la jeune femme, et se jeta littéralement dans le trou du tableau.

- Black! S'écria Lorinda en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle le vit débarouler les escaliers à toute vitesse, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets par-dessus son épaule.

- BLACK! Je sais ce que tu vas faire! ATTENDS! Hurla-t-elle en s'engageant dans l'escalier à son tour.

Manque de chance, dans sa précipitation, elle ne remarqua pas que l'escalier s'était ébranlé et que ses marches prenaient une toute autre direction…

Furieuse, elle jura entre ses dents, tandis qu'un étage plus bas, Sirius lui adressait un sourire victorieux… Qui s'effaça bien vite, lorsqu'il vit l'escalier se repositionner juste devant lui, lui coupant la route.

Sautant sur l'occasion, Lorinda se mit à courir, remerciant intérieurement Poudlard et ses bizarreries architecturales. Lorsqu'elle arriva, haletante, devant Sirius, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et la considéra froidement.

- Je sais ce que tu vas faire! Répéta-t-elle.

- Ah oui? Wow… Boule de cristal? Ironisa-t-il.

- Tu vas rompre avec Maëlle.

- MOI?! Naooon… Railla le jeune homme.

Puis, sans attendre une nouvelle intervention de sa camarade, il contourna l'escalier, et se mit à marcher d'un bon pas en direction du hall d'entrée.

- Sirius, s'il te plaît, attends moi! Supplia Lorinda.

Il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Lorinda dû presque courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.

- Je t'en prie, écoute moi! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça! Elle est amoureuse de toi! Tu comprends? Elle t'aime! Sirius, écoute moi!

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, Sirius rabattit la capuche de sa cape devant ses yeux, avant de s'élancer sous la pluie.

- Oh par Merlin… Jura Lorinda, considérant sa chemisette blanche et l'orage.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, mais après avoir tirer ses manches sur ses bras nus, elle courut à la suite de Sirius.

- Attends! Je t'en supplie, réfléchis!

- C'est tout réfléchi.

- Non, bien sûr que non!

Sirius et Lorinda débouchèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- A toi de m'écouter Eagle, commença le jeune homme sans cesser de marcher, j'ai rendez-vous, et il ne serait pas du meilleur effet que je débarque avec toi, alors maintenant… Oust!

Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'entrée des vestiaires.

- Réagis bon sang! S'écria Lorinda dans une dernière tentative, alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément au bras de Sirius.

Celui-ci stoppa sa marche, et lui lança un regard agacé.

- Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça! Tu n'as pas le droit!

Les iris du sorcier s'assombrirent, et soudainement il saisit Lorinda par les épaules.

- Qui es tu Eagle? Qui es tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas? Hein?

- Je… Je suis… Je veux juste t'aider… Balbutia-t-elle devant le regard noir de Sirius.

- Ça c'est ce que tu aimerais me faire croire! Mais non, Lorinda, non tu ne veux pas m'aider! Ne comprends tu pas que c'est toi que tu retrouves à travers Maëlle?

La jeune femme en resta bouche bée. Un sourire sardonique fendit le visage du jeune homme.

- Tu vis par procuration Loé…

- Non! Non, tu dis n'importe quoi! S'exclama-t-elle.

Mais sa voix était étranglée et plaintive, Sirius ne fut pas dupe.

- Non? Non, bien sûr que non! Toi tu files le parfait amour avec Firth, n'est-ce pas? Mais une fois de plus tout ça n'est qu'une blague, une vaste mascarade, un mensonge auquel tu essayes de croire!

Une énorme boule se forma dans la gorge de Lorinda.

- C'est faux… Murmura-t-elle.

- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure! Ce type te dégoûte! Pire, tu le hais! Tu le hais de ne rien voir, de ne rien faire qui puisse te faire tomber amoureuse, qui puisse te faire t'attacher à lui!

- Tu n'en sais rien! Cria la jeune femme, sentant les larmes piquer ses yeux.

- Bien sûr que si je le sais! Personne ne te connaît mieux que moi Lorinda. Je peux même sentir la répulsion émaner de toi quand il t'embrasse, quand il te touche!

Aucun son ne sortait plus de la bouche de la sorcière. Elle était pétrifiée, les yeux dans les yeux de Sirius, la pluie coulant abondamment sur leurs visages.

- Tu me serines de réagir. Tu devrais écouter tes propres conseils. Quitte ce type; Et met fin à ce petit jeu.

Sans prévenir, Sirius lâcha Lorinda. La jeune femme baissa la tête, complètement perdue. Sa fierté lui disait de gifler Sirius, et sa raison lui disait de rejoindre son dortoir pour y pleurer tout son saoul. La bataille fit rage en elle, et au final elle trouva un compromis entre l'auto-apitoiement et la violence: la provocation désespérée.

Ainsi, elle releva les yeux vers Sirius qui attendait toujours planté devant elle, et cracha:

- Tu sais quoi Black? Tu me fais pitié. Me jeter en pleine face les défauts de mon couple est donc la seule manière de te sentir mieux face à ta lamentable petite vie sentimentale?

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

- Que dis-je, lamentable, misérable! Depuis que tu as quatorze ans tu enchaînes fille sur fille, histoire d'un soir sur histoire d'un soir! Et regarde toi, à dix huit ans c'est toujours la même chose! Au fond tu es seul, et tu crèveras seul, comme un chien! Alors maintenant, si me critiquer peut t'aider à accepter la vacuité de ton existence, vas-y! Ne te gênes surtout pas!

Contre toute attente, un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Sirius.

- Après tout ça, ça doit être drôlement dur de savoir que tu es toujours amoureuse de moi… Souffla-t-il, l'air exagérément sérieux.

Lorinda tiqua.

- Je ne…

- Bien sûr que si! Et c'est là tout le propos! Tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer, seulement tu ne voulais pas le croire, et pour te persuader, et me persuader du contraire tu es sortie avec Firth! Je me fiche de cet imbécile prétentieux, comprend le bien Eagle! Que tu sois malheureuse avec lui et que tu te complaises dans ton malheur reste ton problème! Mais maintenant n'essaye surtout pas de t'immiscer dans ma vie privée, car moi ça fait bien longtemps que j'en ai fini avec toi!

Les yeux emplis de haine, Lorinda leva la main droite prête à gifler Sirius, mais celui-ci se saisit fermement de son poignet avant même qu'elle ne le touche.

- JE TE HAIS! Hurla-t-elle hors d'elle.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche afin de lui asséner le coup de grâce, mais un vacarme assourdissant provenant des vestiaires l'en empêcha. Intrigué, il lâcha le poignet le poignet de Lorinda.

- Reste là., lui intima-t-il.

A pas de loup, Sirius se glissa dans le bâtiment. Il remarqua que de la lumière filtrait sous la porte du vestiaire des garçons. Chose étrange, car les entraînements devaient avoir pris fin depuis belle lurette. Sans un bruit, il repoussa le battant et entra. D'abord il ne vit rien, mis à part un banc renversé. Puis un gémissement étouffé lui fit tourner la tête sur la gauche.

Contre le mur du vestiaire, se trouvait Maëlle et Alexander étroitement enlacé et s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Le jeune homme ne portait qu'une serviette de bain, et le chemisier de la jeune femme était largement déboutonné. Sirius eut soudain l'envie nerveuse et malsaine d'éclater de rire…

- Black? Qu'est-ce que…

Maëlle, Alexander et Sirius tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée du vestiaire dans une parfaite synchronisation. Lorinda se trouvait là, l'air interloqué. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le couple toujours enlacé, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et elle ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur. Puis, dans un parfait mutisme, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

***

Elle n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au château. Une furieuse envie de vomir l'avait arrêtée bien avant. Elle avait dû s'accroupir au milieu du parc pour calmer son estomac, puis ne pouvant repartir, elle s'était tout à fait effondrée dans l'herbe mouillée.

Il lui sembla que le temps s'était arrêtée. Elle ne sentait plus la morsure du froid, ni ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau. La douleur même semblait s'être arrêtée… A moins qu'elle ne fut tellement étendue qu'il était impossible à la sorcière de la borner et de définir sa présence?

La jeune femme fut prise de violents tremblements. Elle eut envie de disparaître totalement, de n'avoir jamais exister, de se fondre dans le néant. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à enfoncer ses doigts dans la terre molle, et à en arracher l'herbe… « Voilà que je creuse ma tombe maintenant… » Pensa-t-elle, cruellement ironique.

Un bruit de pas venant de derrière elle la coupa dans ses sombres pensées. Tous ses muscles se raidirent. Le bruit s'arrêta juste sur sa droite. Fébrile, elle leva les yeux vers la personne à ses côtés. Sirius ne la regarda pas, ne lui parla pas. Pourtant, avant de repartir vers le château, il ôta sa cape et la déposa sur les épaules de Lorinda.


	10. It was my fancy

** Non, vous ne rêvez pas! Je suis à l'heure!!! Merci pour vos reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur... Si le chapitre précédent a pu vous paraître flou, j'espère que celui là vous éclairera! Je suis ravie que Lorinda vous plaise, elle pète un peu les plombs dans ce chapitre, pourvu qu'elle ne vous déçoive pas... J'attends vos avis avec impatience! A bientôt! *****

**

* * *

  
**

Allongée en travers de son lit, Lorinda se laissait bercer par les voix de Lily et Jade.

-Tu rigoles? Ce jean est magnifique! Et il te va comme un gant!

-Oh non... Il est ringard...

-N'importe quoi! T'as pas les yeux en face des trous...

La scène du vestiaire s'était déroulée la veille. Personne n'en avait rien su. Lorinda avait passé la nuit à pleurer et à hurler dans la volière. Au matin, transie de froid, accablée de fatigue et de chagrin, elle avait rejoint son dortoir. Lorsque ses amies avaient ouvert les yeux et l'avait interrogé sur son absence, elle avait prétexté une retenue.

-Je crois que je vais mettre la jupe, quand même.

-Jade... Par Merlin, met ce foutu jean!

Et elles l'avaient cru. Depuis, Lorinda ne parlait plus, et ne participait plus à leurs conversations, totalement amorphe.

-Non!

-En plus tu vas geler avec cette jupe!

Elle était perdue, et elle haïssait cet état. La tristesse était devenue colère, et peu à peu, cette colère se retournait contre elle. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Elle n'en pouvait plus... Mais que faire? Elle ignorait quelles étaient les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

-Pas si je mets ces bas!

-Et si je te dis que Maëlle a la même, tu mets le jean?

Brusquement Lorinda se redressa. Surprises, ses deux amies se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement.

Maëlle, bien sûr... Étrangement, Lorinda avait à peine pensé à elle depuis la veille. Sa rage était surtout tournée contre Alexander et Sirius, et elle-même bien sûr, mais pas contre la Serdaigle. Pourtant à cet instant, l'image de la jeune fille enlaçant son petit ami s'imposait à son esprit, la faisant bouillonner. Voilà par où elle allait commencer... Souplement, Lorinda sauta du lit et enfila une paire de ballerines qui trainait au milieu du dortoir.

-Loé? Tu vas où? S'enquit Jade.

-Je reviens tout de suite, répondit la jeune femme sans même se retourner.

Arrivée sur le seuil, sa rage redoubla. Une force invisible semblait lui donner des ailes. Elle savait où trainait Maëlle et sa bande copines... Sans aucun souci de discrétion, elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, et traversa la salle commune bondée en courant. Avec la même vélocité, elle traversa l'étage, et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans le hall du collège. Là, près d'une fenêtre qui encadrait la gigantesque porte d'entrée, se tenait un petit groupe de jeunes filles de cinquième année. De là où elle était, Lorinda n'avait aucun mal à voir Maëlle. La sorcière riait à gorge déployée, la tête renversée en arrière, ses cheveux blonds rutilants sur ses épaules. C'est alors qu'un bruit de pas précipités fit se retourner Lorinda. Derrière elle, dans l'escalier, se tenait un groupe d'élèves à la tête duquel se tenait Lily et Jade. Si ces deux dernières avait l'air inquiet, les autres abhorraient une expression de pure excitation: bien sûr, ils avaient devinés...

Le brouhaha engendré par l'arrivée de la troupe avait fait taire le groupe de cinquième année. Désormais, Maëlle avait repéré Lorinda, et la considérait avec un mélange de fierté et de méfiance. Pendant un instant, Lorinda hésita; Ce nouveau public n'était pas pour lui plaire... Elle réalisa pourtant bien vite qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, et que de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle parcouru la distance qui la séparait de Maëlle. L'hésitation se peignit sur les traits de la serdaigle. Alors, dans un silence religieux, Lorinda prit imperceptiblement appui sur sa jambe gauche, et décocha un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire de sa rivale! Celle-ci eut un hoquet de surprise et vacilla. Au même moment un vacarme assourdissant envahit le hall; On sifflait, on hurlait, on riait, on encourageait, on raillait...

-Je n'ai jamais aimé perdre mon temps en paroles vaines, tu vois? Lança Lorinda, railleuse.

Les trois filles qui accompagnaient Maëlle sortirent leurs baguettes, mais la sorcière leur fit signe de les ranger. Le regard flamboyant, elles obéirent, et reculèrent jusqu'au cercle d'élèves qui s'était formé autour d'elles.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus... J'ai d'ailleurs pas beaucoup parlé avec Firth... lâcha la serdaigle en se dressant de toute sa hauteur.

Lorinda tressaillit, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Maëlle laissa échapper un ricanement.

-Finalement on est très liée toi et moi! Les garçons te jettent, et moi je les console...

-Et toi, qui va te consoler petite pouffiasse?!

Lorinda n'avait pas perdu un instant, elle s'était de nouveau jeté sur la blondinette; Mais celle-ci, très rapide, avait dégainé sa baguette. Arrivée à quelques centimètres d'elle, la Gryffondor s'était heurtée de plein fouet à un champ de force. Sonnée, elle avait reculé de plusieurs pas, sentant un liquide chaud couler de son nez et se répandre sur sa bouche et son menton. Lorinda se fit la réflexion que le programme de sortilège de cinquième année semblait avoir quelque peu évolué depuis son époque. Quelque part dans l'assistance, Lily cria.

-Je n'aime pas trop la manière moldue, tu vois? Mais bon, je vais te faire ce cadeau! Après tout, je te dois bien ça!

De nouveau, Lorinda fut prise de vitesse. En un instant, le champ de force disparut, Maëlle rangea sa baguette et se rua sur elle. La jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et heurta durement le sol de pierre. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la serdaigle s'assoir sur elle. Son premier crochet l'atteignit au menton; Le second au nez. A cet instant, la douleur fut si vive qu'elle se redressa, déstabilisant son adversaire. Profitant de l'occasion, Lorinda inversa la situation. Une seconde plus tard, c'est elle qui bloquait Maëlle entre ses genoux. Cette dernière fulminait; Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et sa bouche versait des flots d'insultes que Lorinda n'entendait pas.

-Désolée, FILLETTE... Cracha la jeune femme.

Elle remarqua alors avec un mélange de dégoût et d'amusement que son propre sang gouttait sur la chemise, le cou et le visage de Maëlle, qui en semblait horrifiée.

-... Mais tu vois, j'ai plus envie de jouer avec toi.

Alors, Lorinda se saisit des épaules de la sorcière, l'obligeant à s'asseoir, et lui asséna un violent coup de tête. Un bruit sourd résonna dans tout le hall, tandis qu'une étoile rouge s'épanouissait sur le front de la blonde, plus blême que si elle avait été morte. La Gryffondor s'apprêtait à répéter l'opération, lorsque deux mains la tirèrent brusquement en arrière. Elle résista d'abord de toutes ses forces, resserrant ses jambes autour de Maëlle, mais bientôt un bras passa sous sa poitrine, l'obligeant à se relever.

-Lâche moi! Hurla la jeune femme, hors d'elle, tandis qu'on l'entrainait hors du cercle d'élèves qui se resserrait maintenant autour de Maëlle qui devait être k.o.

Enfin, l'étreinte se relâcha. Lorinda put alors faire face à Alexander. Celui-ci plongea son regard bleu turquoise dans les prunelles brunes de la jeune femme. Soudain il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, faisant fléchir ses genoux.

-Ça marche pas comme ça, tu comprends? Ça marche pas comme ça! Dit-il d'une voix forte en la secouant d'avant en arrière.

-Il a raison Loé! Ça marche comme ÇA!

Dès qu'il avait entendu la voix de Sirius, Alexander avait relâché Lorinda. Il n'avait pourtant pas pu éviter le poing du jeune homme, qu'il reçut en pleine face. Il tomba raide sur le sol, avant de lentement se recroqueviller et de porter les mains à son nez. Personne n'avait prêter attention à la scène. Pourtant, lorsque Sirius parla, toutes les personnes présentes dans se tournèrent dans sa direction:

-Écoutez moi! Rusard arrive dans notre direction, dispersez-vous, vite! Et n'oubliez pas: ce soir les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles s'affrontent de nouveau, mais sur un terrain de Quidditch cette fois!

Sur cette note d'humour que Lorinda trouva de très mauvais gôut, Sirius s'éclipsa, alors que chacun rejoignait sa salle dans un brouhaha sans nom. Bousculée de toute part, Lorinda se laissa porter par le flot d'élève qui remontait à l'étage. Quelque marche plus bas, elle aperçut Jade qui faisait de grands signes et lui criait quelque chose qu'elle ne put entendre. Arrivée dans la pénombre du deuxième étage, la foule se fit moins dense, et la jeune femme sentit quelqu'un saisir son poignet; Durant un instant, elle craignit qu' Alexander l'ait rejoint, mais elle distingua bientôt les traits de James Potter. Tant bien que mal, celui-ci l'entraîna dans des toilettes et referma la porte derrière eux. La lumière crue agressa les yeux déjà douloureux de Lorinda. Se sentant soudain terriblement faible, elle alla s'assoir sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre qui perçait le mur de la pièce. Sans un mot, James alla au lavabo le plus proche et imprégna d'eau une serviette de coton mise à disposition des élèves. Puis, il vint auprès de sa camarade et entreprit de nettoyer son visage, souiller par le sang. Mais celle-ci se débattit si bien, que James finit par battre en retraite; D'un geste rageur il jeta la serviette à terre.

-Merde, Eagle, je te jure que tu fais chier!

-Espèce de salaud! Tu m'as balancé! Hurla la jeune femme, un doigt pointé sur James.

Celui-ci écarta les bras en signe d'étonnement.

-Je... je pensais pas que... qu'elle... enfin je veux dire...

-Non, t'inquiète pas pour ça, ricana-t'-elle, c'est moi qui ait voulu refaire le portrait de Miss Fergus...

-On dirait que c'est loupé, c'est toi qui te retrouves retouchée façon Picasso...

-Va te faire...

-Hého, ça va Eagle, je plaisante! La coupa-t'-il.

Sans quitter sa camarade des yeux, il s'accroupit et ramassa la serviette avant de la lui tendre. Lorinda s'en saisit, et commença à tamponner son visage douloureux.

-J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sirius et Firth tout à l'heure... Tu veux en parler?

-C'est cela oui! S'exclama la sorcière, certainement pas, non!

-Comme tu veux, soupira James.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Dehors, tout était calme. Tous les élèves étaient désormais à l'abri des foudres de Rusard. Lorsque la serviette de Lorinda fut tout à fait pourpre et inutilisable, elle la jeta dans la panière à deux pas d'elle, puis descendit du rebord de la fenêtre avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Eagle, attends...

James s'était mis à fouiller dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il en ressortit une petite pochette en cuir, dont il extirpa un minuscule fragment noir.

-Tiens, mets ça sous la langue, ça va te faire dégonfler.

Lorinda considéra ce qui ressemblait à une feuille avec suspicion.

-C'est fourni et conseillé par Lily si ça peut te rassurer.

Alors, sans un regard pour James, la jeune femme prit la feuille et l'enfourna prestement dans sa bouche avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

Resté seul, James leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh Patmol... Dans quel galère es-tu encore allé te fourrer?

* * *

L'effet de la petite feuille furent quasi-immédiats. Lorinda sentit son visage dégonfler et la douleur disparut presque aussitôt. Par chance, elle rejoignit le dortoir sans tomber sur Rusard. Là, Lily l'attendait, folle d'inquiètude. Jade était partie à sa recherche. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard; Apparament, elle avait croisé James. Commença alors un très long interrogatoire entrecoupé de remontrances:

-Je t'avais dit de me laisser faire, bon sang! S'insurgeait Jade, ce genre de truc c'est pas pour toi! Ça aurait pu être plus grave, c'était une teigneuse...

Au final, Lorinda s'en sortit en disant qu'elle était très fatiguée et qu'elle leur raconterait tout le lendemain. Par chance, Lily était tenue d'assister au match -statut de préfète oblige- et Remus avait invité Jade à l'accompagner. Les jeunes femmes n'insistèrent donc pas. Avant de quitter la chambre, elles enlacèrent longuement leur amie, et lui promirent de rentrer dès que possible. Une fois le dortoir vide, Lorinda s'installa à sa fenêtre. Là bas, le match allait débuter. Elle distinguait dans le lointain les petites silhouettes montées sur des balais qui volaient de long en large. La voix du commentateur annonçant le début du match lui parvint clairement...

* * *

Lorinda descendit les escaliers du dortoir en traînant les pieds. En bas, dans la salle commune, les tables étaient recouvertes de friandises, de pâtisseries et de bouteilles d'alcool clandestinement importées de l'extérieur. C'était du Gryffondor tout craché! Toujours tellement sûrs d'eux… Et bien, cette fois ci tout ces préparatifs ne serviraient à rien! Si encore ça pourrait leur donner une leçon… La jeune femme avisa une bouteille de whisky Pur feu posé au coin de la cheminée. Le verre brillant semblait l'appeler, et Merlin sait si ces derniers jours avaient été rudes… Mais Lorinda n'était pas comme ça, non! Lorinda n'avait jamais bu une seule goutte d'alcool dans sa vie, et ce n'était pas ce soir que ça allait commencer! C'est donc la démarche assurée qu'elle s'engagea vers la sortie… pour immédiatement faire demi-tour. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais arrosé les victoires de sa maison, elle pouvait donc bien se permettre d'arroser leurs défaites? Non, non, non! Elle allait se rendre malade pour rien! Oh et puis… Non! Black et Firth ne valait vraiment pas le coup de vomir ses boyaux! Qui avait parlé de Black et Firth? Elle était malheureuse oui, mais certainement pas à cause de ces deux idiots… Dans le couloir, des éclats de voix se firent entendre: les autres revenaient du stade! Vite, une décision, vite! Alors, cessant de réfléchir, la jeune femme bondit vers la cheminée, s'empara de la bouteille, et se précipita hors de la salle commune. Elle contourna de justesse la horde de Gryffondors grondante et ruminante qui venait en sa direction en s'engageant dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Arrivée là, toute essoufflée, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait plus où aller maintenant… Elle avait l'air fin, débraillée, dépeignée, et serrant contre elle une bouteille de whisky comme si sa vie en dépendait! Si jamais on la voyait ainsi, au mieux on lui jetterait quelques piécettes, au pire elle serait renvoyée! Soudain, la solution lui parut évidente; Tous les préfets en chef devaient faire une ronde afin d'éviter tout débordements après le match, les appartements de Lily et Remus étaient donc libres! Victoire!

« Et quelle victoire, pensa t'elle, tu vas pouvoir aller te saouler jusqu'à en être malade! Bravo Loé! » Mais son cynisme ne l'empêcha pas de se rendre deux étages plus haut avant de s'affaler dans le canapé du salon de l'appartement… « Nous y voilà… »

***

C'était vraiment très désagréable… Il semblait que quelqu'un, de visiblement mal intentionné, s'était amusé à coincer sa tête dans un étau après lui avoir écrasé la poitrine sous une énorme pierre… Lentement, Lorinda porta sa main à sa tempe droite: pas d'étau, c'était déjà ça. Sa bouche était pâteuse et ses paupières atrocement lourdes. Depuis combien de temps dormait t'elle? Elle sentit sa main se resserrer autour de quelque chose de froid: le goulot de la bouteille. Laborieusement, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Face à elle, la cheminée crépitait; elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir allumée. Avec toutes les précautions du monde, elle se fit rouler sur le ventre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à la dernière personne q'elle avait envie de voir: Sirius Black. Ce dernier, assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé et vêtu d'une serviette de bain, la regardait, un sourire narquois peint sur son visage.

- La belle au canapé dormant s'est réveillée?

Lorinda ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir. Il lui semblait que les meubles du salon s'étaient lancés dans une folle farandole…

- Alors Eagle, qu'est-ce qui a pu t'amener à te mettre dans un état pareil? Demanda Sirius en quittant le canapé pour la salle de bain.

- L'équipe a perdu, non?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- Tu as toujours détesté le Quidditch… Répliqua-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain vêtu d'un jean usé.

« Il trouve certainement qu'il fait trop chaud pour mettre une chemise… » ironisa intérieurement Lorinda.

- Alors? Reprit-il en se carrant dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Ah, je vois, la scène du vestiaire a du mal à passer… Quel salaud ce Firth quand même! S'exclama-t-il sans avoir l'air de penser un seul instant ce qu'il disait.

- Je me fiche de Firth, tu vois.

- Dans ce cas, si tout va bien, je vais te demander de quitter l'appartement de mon meilleur ami, car _moi_ j'ai besoin d'oublier ma défaite.

Tout en disant cela, il s'était penché vers Lorinda et lui avait retiré la bouteille de whisky qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas.

- Aller, oust! Insista Sirius en agitant sa main vers elle.

Alors, Lorinda se leva, et incertaine, alla se planter juste devant le jeune homme qui tâchait de déboucher sa bouteille.

- Alors… ça ne te fait rien?

Il releva la tête, mi-agacé, mi-interrogateur.

- Je veux dire, de l'avoir vu avec lui, le fait qu'elle t'ait trompé…tout ça?

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, réellement agacé cette fois.

- Non, « tout ça » ça ne me fait absolument rien: comme ça ne me fait absolument rien de sortir avec n'importe qui, d'embrasser n'importe qui, de coucher avec n'importe qui. Tu vois? Quelque part ça n'est que justice! Il fallait bien que ça m'arrive un jour, et c'est un châtiment que j'accepte de bon cœur.

Il porta la bouteille de whisky à ses lèvres, et but une grande lampée.

- Heureuse? Casse toi maintenant.

Lorinda ne bougea pas, fixant ses pieds et tordant ses mains.

- Allô? Casse toi! Bon sang c'est pas compliqué, je veux bien que tu sois bourrée, mais quand même…

- Mais comment peux tu faire ça? Tu absolument rien ressentit? Même quand tu as vu que…

- RIEN! Je ne ressens rien pour ce genre de fille, tu comprends? Je n'ai rien ressentit avec Maëlle, de la même façon que je n'ai rien ressentit avec toi! C'est clair? Maintenant, DEGAGE!

Lorinda releva la tête vers lui. Ces yeux étaient embués de larmes, et lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était enrouée:

- C'est aussi l'appartement de ma meilleure amie, et c'est MON whisky!

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle se pencha vers lui, lui arracha la bouteille des mains avant de se rasseoir et boire goulûment.

- Hé! S'exclama Sirius en voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait même pas pour respirer.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas la jeune femme, et il fallut que Sirius se lève et lui enlève la boisson pour que ses lèvres se décèlent du goulot.

- QUOI?! Cria-t-elle, les larmes inondant son visage.

- Comment ça « quoi »? Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire! Tu veux que je te vienne en aide, et je ne le ferais pas! Alors te fatigue pas, okay? Lâche-moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande! J'ai pas de temps à perdre, et j'imagine que toi non plus, donc maintenant, sors d'ici!

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!!! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, c'est à toi de partir si tu n'es pas content, _okay_?! Et rend moi ça…

De nouveau, elle s'empara de la bouteille et se mit à en téter le goulot tout en reniflant bruyamment. Le visage de Sirius était ravagé par la fureur; durant un instant, il sembla sur le point d'exploser, mais finalement, il leva les mains en signe d'impuissance, et alla se rasseoir.

- Très bien, tu peux rester; Mais on partage…

***

- Je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça… Un jour ça risque de m'attirer des problèmes, je le sais… HIPS!

Une heure était passée depuis leur dispute. La bouteille de whisky était vide depuis bien longtemps, mais une demi-douzaine de nouvelles bouteilles (dont deux étaient vides)s'alignait sur la table du petit salon. C'est Sirius, étant donné que Lorinda avait beaucoup de mal à tenir sur ses jambes, qui s'était glissé jusqu'à la salle commune pour les récupérer.

- Oh, ça tu peux en être sûr… A force de tremper son pinceau dans n'importe quel pot, on finit par attraper des cochonneries… professa Lorinda d'une voix éteinte.

La jeune femme était écroulée sur le canapé, son bras traînant sur le sol et sa main refermée autour du goulot d'une bouteille.

- Remus dit que ce sont (hips!) les séquelles dues à l'enfance qu'a été mon traumatisme (hips!), ou un truc dans le genre…

Sirius, avachi dans le fauteuil à côté de sa camarade, s'était lancé dans une sorte de d'auto psychanalyse, et il semblait parfois qu'il s'adressait plus au fond de son verre à demi plein, qu'à Lorinda.

- Il dit que je cherche à me prouver qu'on m'aime par tous les moyens… Hips! Qu'est-ce t'en penses toi?

Les yeux mi-clos et le regard flou, l'adolescente ne répondit pas.

- Eagle? Hé, Lorida? Hips!

Face au silence de la jeune femme, Sirius s'extirpa de son fauteuil et alla se coucher à ses côtés en titubant.

- Loé? Chuchota-t-il timidement.

- 'Suis fatiguée… Marmonna-t-elle en se recroquevillant.

- C'est pas grave, je vais rester là…

- Non, non, ça va… murmura-t-elle avant de bel et bien sombrer dans le sommeil.

- Loé?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme émit un petit ronflement.

- Je vais rester, répéta-t-il en chuchotant.

Alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sirius posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lorinda. Dans son sommeil, la jeune femme le repoussa mollement.

- Nooon… 'Suis fatiguée… Marmonna-t-elle.

- S'il te plaît… Je suis malheureux! Plaida le Gryffondor en passant son bras dans le dos de Lorinda avant de prendre son silence pour un encouragement et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et le repoussa tout à fait.

- Quoi?! S'exclama-t-il en se raccrochant au bord du canapé.

- Fiche moi la paix! Je ne veux PAS!

Le jeune homme se rembrunit.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai! Je ne suis pas Firth!

- Ne me parle pas de Firth… gémit Lorinda.

- Pourquoi? Tu l'aimais pourtant bien y'a quelques temps, celui qui ne te mentait jamais, qui ne manquait aucun de vos rendez-vous, et qui t'aimait VRAIMENT bien!

- Arrête ça! Dit sèchement la jeune femme en tentant de quitter le canapé, tant bien que mal.

Mais avant que ses pieds ne touchent le sol, Sirius la ramena à lui.

- Tu ne comprends rien! Pauvre conne… Cracha-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Lorinda.

- Rien… Répéta-t-il.

- Tu as raison. Je ne comprends pas. Alors explique moi, que me veux tu Sirius?

Le jeune sorcier lui lança un sourire mystérieux avant de se carrer de nouveau contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Lorinda l'imita.

- Tu me fatigues Black, si tu savais comme tu me fatigues… Se plaignit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Tu me manques Eagle, si tu savais comme tu me manques, répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

- Et bien toi tu ne me manques pas!

- Menteuse! Rit-il, en se rapprochant dangereusement de Lorinda.

A jeun, Lorinda aurait très certainement su quoi répondre… Mais à cet instant, alors qu'elle était à peine capable de compter jusqu'à deux, elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui lui demanda, avouons le, un effort considérable.

- Je sais que tu en as envie… Cela dit, Sirius passa sa main sous le chemisier blanc d'une Lorinda hébétée.

Au contacte de la main du jeune homme sur son ventre, puis dans son dos, cette dernière ne réagit pas. Elle ne réagit pas plus lorsque cette même main commença à jouer avec l'élastique de sa culotte…

- Aller… Souffla Sirius tout contre son oreille, demain on ne s'en souviendra plus…

***

Un grognement brisa le silence qui régnait dans le dortoir. Les couvertures du lit s'agitèrent faiblement. L'idée d'ouvrir les yeux traversa brièvement l'esprit du jeune homme, mais comme tout le reste de son corps, ses paupières semblaient être devenues plomb… Ses pensées étaient confuses, et il ne parvenait pas à associer deux idées cohérentes. Il savait juste qu'il avait affreusement chaud. Rien d'autre.

Finalement, au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint à rouler sur le côté. C'est alors qu'il buta contre quelque chose de glacée. Dans sa confusion, il tâta la masse qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme se serra contre Lorinda qui dormait toujours profondément. Merlin sait alors si ce fut la froideur du corps de la jeune femme, qui lui fit faire un bond en en arrière, ou bien le fait qu'il comprit réellement qu'il n'était pas seul…

- Par Morgane… Souffla-t-il, les yeux (bel et bien ouverts!) braqués sur Lorinda.

Avec toutes les précautions du monde, il s'extirpa des draps, et alla se placer face au lit. La jeune femme dormait profondément. D'où il était, Sirius pouvait clairement voir le large suçon violet qui colorait son cou, trace de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

C'est alors que des bruits de pas lui parvinrent du salon derrière la porte close de la chambre.

- Lily? Tu es rentrée?

La voix étouffée de Remus finit de soulever la vague de panique qui submergeait Sirius.

- Oh non…

Lorinda qui venait de se réveiller, considérait Sirius, le regard affolé.

- Et si! S'exclama le jeune homme, répondant ainsi à sa question muette.

La jeune femme devint alors aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Lily? Réitéra Remus de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Il ne faut surtout pas paniquer… Déclara Sirius à une Lorinda de plus en plus rouge.

- Imagine ce qu'il dira s'il me retrouve dans son lit, et toi te baladant le sifflet à l'air dans sa chambre! Débita à toute vitesse la jeune femme dans un murmure paniqué.

Sirius ne releva pas, mais l'air de rien enfila son caleçon qui traînait au pied du lit.

- Lève toi vite.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Lorinda obéit, s'entourant dans le draps de coton blanc orné d'un lion majestueux.

- Viens!

Sirius l'entraîna dans la minuscule salle de bain qui se trouvait dans la pièce adjacente, et referma la porte sur eux. Derrière le panneau de bois, Remus venait de pénétrer dans la chambre…

- Bon sang! Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait? Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait?! Paniqua Lorinda.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

- Shhht! Ordonna-t-il en appuyant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Lorinda leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa la main de Sirius.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait? Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Dans la chambre, Remus ouvrit la fenêtre, avant de s'étonner à haute voix: « Mais… Y'a quelqu'un qui a dormit là…? » Puis, ses pas se dirigèrent vers… La salle de bain.

Dans Merlin sait quelle idée, Sirius se saisit du poignet de Lorinda et l'entraîna dans la cabine de douche, qui se trouvait être complètement transparente à partir de 80 centimètres au dessus du sol…

Une fois à l'intérieur, il sembla se rendre compte de la stupidité de son entreprise et chercha du regard une éventuelle sortie de secours… Mais à part le trou d'évacuation, la douche ne présentait guère d'échappatoire.

- Bravo! Chuchota hargneusement Lorinda, les poings sur les hanches et le regard noir.

La poignée de la porte pivota.

Sirius se laissa tenter par la dernière idée farfelue qui lui traversa l'esprit…

***

Lorsque Remus entra dans la salle de bain, il y découvrit son meilleur ami en train de prendre une douche. Surpris, il se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence plus tôt.

- Excuse moi vieux, je t'ai pas entendu!

- C'est rien !

- Mais… Tu fais quoi ici?

- J'ai dormi là, j'avais besoin de m'isoler, tu comprends… Argumenta Sirius, avec une mine de chien battu.

- Oui, bien sûr, t'es toujours le bien venu.

Sirius gratifia son ami d'un sourire de reconnaissance à travers la paroi de verre.

A peine Remus avait quitté la salle de bain, que Lorinda, trempée, se redressa. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, dissimulée par les 80 centimètres de verre martelé de la cabine de douche, elle avait dû se retenir de crier lorsque Sirius avait ouvert le robinet d'eau glacée.

- Espèce de crétin, j'ai frôlé l'hypothermie!

- Désolé, mais moi j'en avais besoin!


	11. And it's killing me

**LES HISTOIRES D'AMOUR FINISSENT MAL...**

Honnêtement, je ne me souviens de rien. Je sais juste que je suis cassé en quatre et que des griffures plus ou moins profondes ornent mon dos. J'ai même sur l'épaule droite ce qui ressemble à une morsure... Même saoul comme une vache j'arrive encore à la faire grimper aux rideaux. Sacré moi!

Non, sérieusement, la situation n'a rien de réjouissant... Premièrement, j'aurais bien aimé garder quelques souvenirs de la soirée, avec ça, Lorinda aurait été mon éternelle esclave... Tanpis! Deuxièmement, la situation me dérange, je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle ainsi. Et puis Loé n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Lorsque je l'ai viré de la douche, je pensais qu'elle allait rejoindre son dortoir discrètement. Mais non. Quand je suis sorti de la cabine, elle était toujours là, emmitouflée dans son drap trempé, recroquevillée sous le lavabo, toute pâlotte.

- Tu peux y aller, Remus est parti déjeuner y'a longtemps.

Elle hoche la tête, sans même prendre la peine de me regarder. J'hausse les épaules; J'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Une dure journée m'attend, je n'ai pas oublié qu'hier soir les Serdaigles nous ont humilié sur le terrain, et les Gryffondors sont particulièrement rancuniers lorsqu'il s'agit de l'honneur de leur Maison...

J'étais en train de chercher le rasoir de Remus lorsque j'ai entendu la porte de la cabine de douche se refermer. Je n'ai même pas vu Lorinda se lever. Son drap git, là, à mes pieds. En jetant un coup d'oeil dans le miroir, je vois qu'elle me tourne le dos; Elle a ouvert le robinet d'eau chaude à fond et une épaisse buée rend sa silhouette indistincte.

Je la connais, cette attitude n'annonce rien de bon... Elle va me chercher. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai envie de me tirer en douce; Mais ça serait pire par la suite. Laisser couver ce genre d'affaire n'est jamais la bonne solution (vous pouvez me croire sur parole, j'en connais un rayon question coucheries!).

Je finis donc de me raser tranquillement, avant d'aller emprunter un uniforme dans l'armoire de Remus. Une chance que l'on fasse la même taille: une chemise de James peut éventuellement me servir de robe tandis que les pantalons de Peter sont pour moi des bermudas (voir des shorts...).

Entre nous, on a eu de la chance: la chambre est dans un tel chaos que Remus n'a pas remarqué les bas et la culotte entremêlés de Lorinda, qui trainaient pourtant en plein milieu du passage. Franchement, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a pu bien faire pour mettre la pièce dans un tel état? C'est un miracle que l'on se soit réveillé dans le lit! La chaise de bureau est couchée sur le tapis devant la fenêtre, lui même partiellement plié; L'armoire a été ouverte et une bonne partie des vestes de la penderie traine éparpillée à travers la chambre; Le miroir accroché sur le mur est de travers, et (Horreur Suprême!) les livres de la petite bibliothèques ont été renversés sur le sol! Remus n'a pas dû voir ça, sinon son accueil aurait été quelque peu différent... Aussi rapide qu'efficace, je remets de l'ordre dans la pièce. Je réalise à quel point Remus est cool: si j'avais trouvé ma chambre dans cet état, l'imbécile qui se trouvait sous ma douche aurait passé un sale quart d'heure!

C'est le « clic » de la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvre qui me fait remarquer Lorinda. Enveloppée dans une serviette qui fait difficilement le tour de sa poitrine, elle me regarde, l'air un peu hébété.

-Je...

-Tes affaires sont là.

Par « affaires », j'entends « bas » et « culotte ».

Elle pince les lèvres avant de prendre son sous-vêtement sur le lit, et de le retourner. Elle l'enfile ensuite tout en gardant sa serviette laborieusement serrée autour d'elle. C'est bien les filles ça! Hygiène et pudibonderie excessives!

-Tu veux ma photo? Elle me demande ça en me regardant par en dessous, un brin agressive.

J'hausse les épaules.

-J'admirais la technique, c'est tout.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de me tourner le dos et de s'assoir sur le lit (que je viens de refaire, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas les fesses mouillées!). Elle retire ensuite sa serviette et tâche d'éponger ses cheveux avec. OK. Je repasserais pour la pudibonderie...

Je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre je l'avoue; Pourtant il va bien falloir se lancer à un moment ou un autre! C'est donc la démarche aussi détendue que possible que je vais m'assoir à côté d'elle. A peine ai-je approché qu'elle s'enveloppe de nouveau dans sa serviette et me lance un regard noir. No comment.

-Écoute, je sais pas trop quoi te dire... Tu sais... Enfin...

-Je me mords la lèvre, catastrophé par ma propre idiotie. Je suis nul, nul, nul!

-Ça n'aurait jamais dû arrivé...

Ne vous y trompez pas! Ces mots sortent de sa bouche, pas de la mienne, je suis aussi scotché que vous! Elle a baissé les yeux, et ses épaules se sont affaissées.

-Je suis trop nulle...

Tiens! Elle aussi?

-... Je m'en veux tellement!

-C'est donc si grave?

-Ça l'est pour moi!

-Pourquoi? J'insiste, un peu vexé.

Elle relève ses yeux bruns vers moi. J'ai juste le temps d'y lire de la colère avant qu'elle ne retourne à la contemplation de ses genoux.

Un ange passe...

Je l'observe aussi discrètement que possible; la serviette laisse entrevoir ses cuisses blanches et galbées, ainsi que sa hanche droite ornée de l'élastique froufrouteux de sa culotte. Sa main gauche tient les pans du drap de bain très serrés contre elle, ne me permettant de voir que la naissance de sa poitrine, parsemée de tâche de son. Ses cheveux noirs trempés cascadent dans son dos, dégageant son visage et ses épaules. Tout son corps dégage une aura de chaleur... A moins que ce soit moi qui ait très chaud? Je meurs d'envie de la toucher, et pourtant rien que l'idée d'effleurer sa peau me tétanise... Par Merlin, est-il possible que j'aille couché avec cette fille, ici-même, hier soir, et de ne pas m'en souvenir?!

-Parce que nous deux c'est fini.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, on parlait...

-Je suis au courant.

Nouveau regard empli de colère.

-Je ne veux plus regarder en arrière, tu comprends? Ça fait trop mal! Toi, c'est fini, Alexander, c'est fini aussi, je veux plus avoir à en parler, ni en espérer quoi que ce soit.

-Merci de me mettre sur le même plan que Firth...

Elle a un rire sans joie qui me fait immédiatement regretter mes mots.

-Tu es dix fois pire que lui!

Je ne relève pas; Après tout elle a peut-être raison...

-Écoute, si tu veux mon avis, si il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, c'est que toi et moi on en avait envie, tout bêtement.

Je la sens se raidir à côté de moi; C'est articulant distinctement qu'elle reprend la parole:

-Envie? Et de quoi aurais-tu eu envie Sirius? De moi?

La question, posée ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, avec un sourire en coin, est plutôt embarrassante...

-Euh... Bah ouais...

Elle secoue la tête, comme si je venais de lui sortir l'énormité du siècle.

-Je t'en prie, tu me détestes!

Deux choses me surprennent: le fait qu'elle pense qu'on ne puisse pas coucher avec quelqu'un qu'on exècre (si elle savait le nombre de serpentardes qui ont joué au docteur avec moi!), premier point, et ce qui m'atterre le plus c'est qu'elle s'imagine que je la déteste, deuxième point! Au choix, je décide de lui faire part de mon étonnement sur ce dernier.

-Mais enfin pas du tout! Qui t'as mis une telle idée dans la tête?

-Elle me coule un regard si méprisant que j'en frissonne.

-C'est toi même qui me l'a dit hier soir.

...

-Moi j'ai dis ça?

-Oui, du moins tu me l'as fait comprendre, se reprend t'-elle sans l'ombre de la moindre gêne.

-Ça veut dire que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé alors?!

-Plus ou moins... Pas toi?

-Non! De rien du tout!

-J'ose espérer que tu as été assez fûté pour le deviner...

-Je t'avoue que j'hésite encore entre un combat de catch ou une soudaine envie de redécorer l'endroit...

-...

-Oui, je vois, l'heure n'est pas aux blagues...

-Je suis morte de honte, jamais je n'oserai sortir d'ici! Dit-elle en se prenant la tête entre ses deux mains.

Je me sens mal... Je sais, je ne devrais pas, mais c'est comme ça.

-On va devoir pourtant...

-On peut peut-être essayer de murer la porte?

-Bien que l'idée de rester enfermé avec toi indéfiniment est tentante, je ne...

-Quoi?

-Quoi, quoi?

-« Tentante »? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire là? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire croire Sirius?

Je voudrais lui demander de redire mon prénom, ça me file des décharges électriques dans tous le corps... Au lieu de ça, je bafouille:

-Mais... Rien! C'est simple non? Je... Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas?

Et en plus je deviens insultant.

-Je comprends rien justement! C'est quoi ton problème?

Là, c'est elle qui est insultante.

-Je n'ai pas de problème contrairement à toi, Eagle! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise, hein? Que je ne te déteste pas? Je ne te déteste pas, et je vais même te dire, je t'aime bien, j'ai beaucoup de sympathie pour toi! Tu voudrais entendre que même si la cause est pas des plus classes et je n'ai pas honte de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit? Alors je te le dis! Je regrette seulement de ne me souvenir de rien... Alors à toi maintenant, crache le morceau, dis-le!

Elle ouvre de grands yeux affolés et me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la raison.

-Qu...Quoi?

-Dis que...

C'est étrange... Je ne sais plus si ce que je m'apprête à dire est sensé correspondre à ce qu'elle veut dire ou a ce que j'ai envie d'entendre... Lorinda a plongé son regard dans le mien. C'est comme si elle attendait vraiment que la vérité sorte de ma bouche.

-Dis que tu as aimé cette nuit. Dis que ça te déstabilise parce que... Parce que je ne te mérite pas, parce que je suis un looser. Dis que tu penses trop souvent à moi... Et dis que tu vas me donner une deuxième chance, une chance officielle...?

-Ce n'est...

-Et ne dis pas que c'est mon égo surdimensionné qui me fait délirer.

Pendant un instant, elle reste tout à fait immobile, comme stupéfixée, son regard toujours planté dans le mien. Puis, elle éclate d'un rire léger, et détourne les yeux.

-C'est donc si simple?

-Oui! Oui, ça l'est! C'est toi qui complique tout, parce que tu... tu es une femme!

Avant que je réalise ma bêtise, elle rit de plus belle. Alors, sans que je m'y attende, elle s'avance brusquement vers moi et jette ses deux bras autour de mon cou. Merlin... Ce bruit, c'est sa serviette qui vient de tomber ou bien...?

-Tu es un looser...

Sans que je puisse le retenir, un sourire étire mes lèvres, presque douloureusement.

-C'est un bon début...

Et là, croyez moi, croyez moi pas, dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami, sur son lit, à sept heures et dix-huit minutes le 28 Avril, Lorinda Eagle à moitié nue m'a embrassé... Et quand je dis embrassé, c'est embrassé, embrassé!

Quand enfin elle se recula, j'étais à bout de souffle, et mon coeur battait violemment dans ma poitrine.

-... Mais la suite est fichtrement meilleure!

Non, ne dites rien, ça a été plus fort que moi...

-Ça n'est pas une suite Sirius, c'est une fin.

Évidemment, ça fait un choc; Je tente quand même une approche détendue:

-T'es gentille, vas-y doucement, c'est même pas huit heures...

Elle hausse les sourcils en secouant doucement la tête. Son visage est empreint d'une grande douceur, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ainsi...

-Non, je suis sérieuse, on ne peut pas être ensemble toi et moi, tu le sais bien!

Puis, après une pause:

-C'est fini...

Comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivé là? Vous pouvez m'expliquer? Pourquoi est-ce que Eagle en petite culotte (passée à l'envers, qui plus est), les bras passés autour de mon cou, est en train de rompre avec moi alors que rien n'a commencé?!

J'ai envie de l'éloigner, de la pousser loin, j'ai envie de lui hurler qu'elle n'est rien! Je me sens tellement humilié, tellement abattu... Abattu et triste.

-Pourquoi? Je finis par souffler.

Une gonzesse. Une véritable gonzesse!

-On peut pas, on est pas prêt. On ne peut que se détruire... Et je...

Ses mâchoires se contractent violemment et ses sourcils se froncent.

-Quoi? Tu quoi?

Oui, je l'avoue, l'impatience me dévore, et j'ignore pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce que j'attends. Ou plutôt, si, je le sais très bien, et ça me terrifie.

-Et je t'aime trop pour ça... Je sais que c'est plutôt inattendu venant de moi, je sais! Mais j'ai compris quelque chose, tu sais, quelque chose d'important; Je veux pas m'étendre, mais je veux pas commettre les mêmes erreurs de _jeunesse_. Il est évident qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et moi, un truc plutôt fort, et... résistant, quoiqu'on en dise. Et ni le mépris, ni l'ignorance, ni même le fait qu'on sorte avec d'autres personnes n'y changent rien. Seulement, on est trop jeune pour ça, bien trop. Il faut qu'on apprenne à vivre toi et moi; Sinon, on ne saura jamais apprécier l'autre à sa juste valeur, on ne saura jamais s'aimer. On ne pourra que vivre des échecs comme on en a vécu à nos quinze ans, ou... comme hier soir.

Chacun de ses mots est une gifle; Car je sais, je sais que la seule raison qui fait qu'elle veuille s'éloigner de moi, c'est ma bêtise. Je suis le seul à avoir commis les erreurs dont elle parle.

-Non, attends, c'est n'importe quoi...

-Arrête, tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Alors tu nous condamnes, comme ça? C'est insensé! Tu veux donc qu'on reste ainsi, malheureux chacun de son côté, crevant d'envie d'être avec l'autre?! Oui Lorinda, je crève de toi, j'ai tellement envie de toi que je suffoque, j'étouffe au quotidien, tu comprends? Je meurs de ne pas avoir le droit de te toucher, de respirer ton odeur, de... de... Et merde, comment peux-tu me dire que toi et moi c'est fini, sans espoir de recommencement, après m'avoir embrassé comme ça...

Pour ma défense, je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même; Toujours est-il que j'ai achevé ma tirade en me jetant sur Lorinda...

* * *

**(POV général)**

Hypnotisée par le regard sombre de Sirius, Lorinda n'avait toujours pas délié ses mains de son cou. Son discours et l'expression de ses traits l'avaient laissé totalement désemparée. Il avait l'air tellement... Sincère? Passionné? Sincère et passionné.

Ainsi, ce n'est que difficilement qu'elle réalisa que Sirius, une main passée derrière sa nuque, avait écrasé ses lèvres contre les siennes et la maintenait fermement contre lui.

Si ils furent tous deux dépassés par ce débordement d'émotions, ni l'un ni l'autre ne laissa entrevoir son trouble. Ne dit-on pas que dans la gêne il n'y a pas de plaisir?

Sentant que Lorinda se laissait basculer sur le dos et répondait à son baiser alors qu'il se cambrait entre ses cuisses, Sirius crut la partie gagnée... Pourtant, lorsqu'il se détacha de ses lèvres, le regard que lui lança Lorinda lui glaça le sang. C'était un regard angoissée et coupable.

-Et après Sirius? Et après?

Le jeune homme sentit sa joie et son excitation se dégonfler et retomber.

-Une fois qu'on s'est bien envoyé en l'air il se passe quoi?

Sirius osait à peine respirer.

-On sort ensemble de façon « officielle » c'est ça? On part d'ici main dans la main, on va faire nos études chacun de notre côté et on se retrouve le week-end? Ou bien on emménage tous les deux comme Lily et James? Franchement tu nous imagines? Moi pas. On ne survivrait pas l'un à l'autre, on est pas programmé pour ça! On gâcherait tout.

A cet instant, Sirius réalisa à quel point les paroles de la jeune fille étaient exactes. Et une immense lassitude l'envahit... Décidément les gens comme lui étaient pénibles... Trop épris de liberté, ils nuisaient à leur liberté.

Alors, Sirius libéra Lorinda de son étreinte, en même temps que celle-ci libérait la nuque du jeune homme de ses mains, qui y étaient désormais presque soudées.

S'évitant du regard, l'un regagna la salle de bain tandis que l'autre récupérait sa serviette.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lorinda et Sirius se retrouvèrent dans le salon, assis sur le canapé.

-J'imagine que la pièce était dans un drôle d'état... lança le jeune homme.

La jeune femme avait revêtu son uniforme de la veille; Sa jupe était froissée, et plusieurs boutons de son chemisiers manquaient. Elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux noirs, et se tenait raide comme un balais.

-Non, marmonna-t'-elle, juste des bouteilles.

Le silence s'installa dans le salon. Sirius se racla la gorge et se rapprocha de la sorcière; Elle ne sourcilla pas.

-C'était bizarre tout à l'heure, non?

-Lorinda inspira un grand coup.

-Oui, souffla-t'-elle, toute cette emphase, cette grandiloquence...

-Ouais, tout ce... sentimentalisme! Ce romantisme!

-C'était dégoulinant, dégueu', et... Beuârk!

Tous deux eurent un rire léger, signe d'un profond soulagement.

-Ça nous ressemblait pas beaucoup, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Je ne ressemble plus beaucoup à celle que je pensais être..., sourit la jeune femme.

Des bruits de pas leur parvinrent du couloir extérieur, signe que les cours allaient bientôt commencer.

-Au fait Eagle... Tu sais, il y a cette fête organisée par les préfets de Poufsouffle... Tu vois ou pas?

Lorinda avait tourné ses yeux immenses vers Sirius, et le scrutait avec intensité.

-Attends, t'es en train de m'inviter à ce pseudo-bal du printemps?

Le jeune homme se rembrunit.

-Oui, enfin, je disais ça comme ça, pour parler! Ça sera chiant comme la pluie, on est vraiment pas obligés de...

-D'accord.

-Quoi? On y va pas?

-Si, si! On y va! Je louperai ça pour rien au monde.

**EN GÉNÉRAL!**


End file.
